Camp Chaos 101
by Zebras345
Summary: Camp the one place where kids love the most right? Wrong! Join Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles and their new friend Robin on their adventures at camp Winnower.The battle through drama, love, friendship the 8 teens discover a family secret that they never knew existed. Rated T for language
1. New friends, Ugly enemies

**I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! THIS IS MY STORY CAMP CHAOS 101! HOPE YOU ENJOY RATE AND REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I do not own anything at all btw!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Do you know what the worst part about having sisters are? They go behind your back and sign you up for a 3 month experience of camp. Stupid camp, a place where parent's get rid of their kids, so that they could have the whole entire summer for themselves. You know what I call that, I call that being selfish; if your kids suffer you should suffer as well. My name is Buttercup Utonium; I'm the middle child out of two sisters. I'm not a girly type of person, but boy do I have girly sisters. I like every kind of sport known to man, even cheerleading (I'll will kill myself before I even let one of my sisters know I like one girly thing). I was cursed with 36C boobs, great curves and natural beauty, if I add make up I have guys buying me things all day. I have short jet black hair that stops at my shoulders I have piercing lime green eyes and what is to be called the body of a goddess. My older sister is Blossom Utonium she's the brains of our little group. She is an honor student, with a beautiful body. She had auburn hair with 36C cup boobs slim waist and a great curve, her hair is all the way down her back she has pink eyes which gave her extra beauty because it was so unique. And lastly my little sister Bubbles Utonium she was the sweetheart out of all of us she always saw the good in people, but if you get her upset it was like getting a visit from satin himself. Like me and Blossom Bubbles has 36C cup boobs, a slim waist. She has blonde hair that she keeps in pigtails which she let grow out a little bit, she has blue eyes and a great smile. What attract most boys is how innocent they think Bubbles is and her cute little girl personality.

"99 Bottles of Beer on the wall 99 Bottle of Beer take one down pass it around 99 Bottles of Beer on thw wall! 98 Bottles of beer on the wall 98 bottles of beer…" I tried to cover my ears but Bubbles singing was cutting right through my skin and that's when I snapped.

"BUBBLES SHUT UP!" I lunged at her while I was saying it causing everyone in the car to swerve a little out of control. My father and Mother had to stop the family car.

"Buttercup Marie Utonium are you out of your mind!?" My mother yells. I smiled sheepishly, even though my mother was very pretty she didn't know how evil she could become. Her name was Sara Utomium she was named miss universe 6 times. She was a woman of true Natural beauty, she had green eyes and red hair, she had Bubbles sweet personality but had a dark side when it came to protecting her children. She married my father John Utonium he was a science geek. Winning 7 Nobel prizes for inventing soap and discovering is treatment for swine flu. Due to this my family has wealth that you couldn't even bare to imagine. To this day I still can't believe my mother married my father he was such a nerd! But beauty was in the eyes of the beholder.

"John please talk to your 17 year old daughter about her behavior in the car." My dad sighed knowing we've been through this about 100 times.

"Buttercup I really hope your behavior improves in camp, I can't get another phone call from a parent trying to sue is because you pulled some girl's hair." My mom says, I smiled at the image.

"I just hope this camp doesn't stink, because last year was terrible there wasn't even a bathroom!" Blossom yelled while looking up from her book. My dad laughed

"Don't worry girls this is one of those new technology based camps, it's like going to high school in the summer, but don't worry Buttercup there is no learning what so ever." I sighed a breath of relief because that was one thing I was not doing over my summer vacation. After a few more minutes of awkward family conversations we finally reached at the camp surprisingly called camp Winnower. My dad pulled up to all the other family cars and helped us get out the rest of our luggage. We walked to the camp lodge jam packed with kids all our ages and some kids younger our family sat down at a round table.

"Wow didn't think this camp would be so popular, I just picked it randomly off of the internet…" I slapped my forehead from Bubbles dumb comment,

"Bubbles was it the first link that popped up?" She looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Yeah! How did you know?" I turned to my mother.

"Are you sure she wasn't adopted because I mean seriously!" My mother and Bubbles rolled their eyes and directed their attention to short and very fat women on stage standing next to a very tall and skinny man on stage. The women had on glasses while the man had a mustache that was bigger than Texas itself.

"Hello ladies and gentleman welcome to camp Winnower! Most of you guys are first timers so I hope you have an awesome experience! I don't mean to cut the welcoming short but I would like 16 years and under to follow Mr. Boore into the next room he will be your camp director. My name is Mrs. Hemming but you can call me Mrs. H and I'll be the camp director for the 17 year olds. Now before we get started I would like all the parents to say good bye to their kids, it's time for them to leave." My mother almost busted up into to tears when she was hugging the life out of us.

"Now remember girls, Blossom's in charge because she was born 3 minutes earlier, please no fighting, and do the right thing." She said while giving us all a big kiss on the forehead. I grimaced.

"Yeah well hope you guys have a nice time in ARUBA. Remind me why you won't take us again?" My father laughed.

"Because your mother and I want some quality time and you never know, you might get another sibling along the way…" I felt like I was about to barf when he said that. Blossom let out a weak smile.

"Ok now it's defiantly time for you guys to leave!" She said pushing them towards the door after saying our last goodbye they left the main hall. Mrs. H came back on to the stage.

"Well alright campers before we get started, I would again like to say welcome and tell you a little bit about how this camp is going to work. You will be divided into teams 6 teams in fact, Wolves, Dragons, Bears, Snakes, Panthers and Gorillas. Now this friends is survival. You and your team must conquer all the challenges that are thrown your way; you will eat, sleep, and breathe with your team but when it comes down to partner work you will be assigned to a specific partner. Now the teams are made up of 4 girls and 4 boys in which you all will be in a long cabin, you guys could divide the rooms evenly if you would like among yourselves." Buttercup rolled her eyes

"Now why in the hell would I want to do work at camp!?" She raged whispered to her sisters, they shrugged their shoulders in response. They continued listening to Mrs. H.

"Now most of you are probably wondering what's in it for you, well this year the prize is a 2 week trip to THE BAHAMAS!" The whole cafeteria shook with screams and hollers. Blossom looked smugly at her sister.

"Does that answer your question?" Buttercup humphed, while Bubbles giggled.

"Before I tell you the name of the group you are in and your partner, I think it would be great if you all get to mingle a little bit, so I'll leave you teens alone so you can get to know one another!" And with that she left the stage. The minute she left the stage every single boy or girl went to flirt with each other, old friends reuniting, boys trying to make moves on girls while girls were opening their legs a little wider so they could see up their skirts.

"Pathetic." I mumbled. I looked down on what I was wearing, which was a jean booty shorts and a green crop top that had stripes on it. Blossom was wearing the same thing but a top in pink, and bubbles was wearing the same thing as the both of us except her top was blue. Bubbles thought it would be cute if we matched our first day of camp.

"HELLO EYES ON ME!? Thank you!" We turn our attention to a girl standing in the middle of the table. She had orange hair that looked mutated, and she did a bad attempt of straightening her hair. She had on a yellow mini skirt with a white bra thing on, she was wearing way to much make up. Behind her were these twins and one other girl, one had black hair and the other one dyed her hair bleach blonde the other girl had brown hair, they had on the same thing as the girl in front but in orange and silver and white.

"Ewwww what the fuck is that!?" Bubbles almost yelled, I couldn't help but laugh. Blossom shrugged,

"It looks like a person, I think it's a girl actually." The girl started looking around, for something or someone.

"My name is Princess and these are my besties in the whole world Ashley , Katie and Bridget!" So Katie's the blonde and Ashley's the black head, Bridget must be the brown headed girl.

"Anyways we've been going here for a while now and we basically own this camp because it was all paid for by my daddy! So I'm warning you now I suggest you all stay on my good side!" I rolled my eyes, she's no threat at all. Princess scanned the crowd for something and smirked evilly when she spotted a girl with brown hair that was in a fishtail braid she had on a pair of sweats with a purple sweat shirt and she was wearing those nerd like glasses, and trying to mind her business she tried to hide herself behind her books.

"I don't like where this is going." Blossom said through gritted teeth. She for one like me and Bubbles hated to see anyone being bullied, even though she was never picked on because of her beauty, she considered herself a nerd. So when she saw someone else being bullied she turns into the pink hulk. Princess followed by her goons and a crowd of people over to the girl and snatched the book out of her hands, the girl tried to grab it but the other girls held her back, my hands began to clench and un clench.

"Look at what we have here, a romance book? Wow Robin you really let your imagination run free this time, what you scared you'll never find love because of what a big slut you are? Or how ugly you became? Pathetic." Everyone began to laugh which made my jaw clench. Robin began to tremble with fear.

"P-please just leave me a-alone and give me back my book." Princess chuckled and threw it in the trash.

"There I put it in the trash… where you belong." That's when I had enough. I banged my hands so loud on the table everyone looked in my direction.

"Listen here you ugly ass bitch you leave her alone before I give you an ass whooping you'll never forget! Because believe me when I say I will show no fucking mercy!" I swear I was breathing out fire. Princess and her goons looked shocked that someone had actually stood up to her, she just stood there speechless.

"My sister was talking to you bitch! What's the matter never seen what true beauty looks like, because with the amounts of makeup you put on I'm surprised what that even means!" Blossom came and stood up next to me so did Bubbles as we walked towards the middle as the circle enclosed around us. Princess came out of her shock in complete anger.

"Who the fuck are you bitches!" I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to become your worst nightmares if you don't go and fish that damn book out of the trash can." I seethed. She matched my glare but couldn't hold it for long. Bubbles went over to the girl Robin and brought her towards us.

"I know for a fact you fat ass is not deaf she said GO. GET. THE BOOK!" Blossom yelled. Princess stood her ground as her lame friends came behind her to support her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but NO ONE talk to me like that!" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"I think all that bleach went to your head because I know for a fact that we can talk to you however the fuck we want to." She growled. I was running out of patients.

"You have 30 seconds to go and get that book from the trashcan before I break that nose of yours and I know you don't want to go back to the plastic surgeon after what seems to have been your 15th surgery. Because I know for a fact those boobs are not even close to real." She gasped as everyone around us began to laugh.

"Watch what you say girly, because Princess is a lot smarter than you give her credit for!" Bridget yells. Blossom rolls her eyes.

"That smartest thing that probably came out of her mouth is a dick." Causing everyone to laugh at Princess once more.

"Now before things get crazy I suggest you just walk away before things get crazy and I end up…."

"What the hell is going on here?" Four boys emerged and entered the circle. The first boy that caught my eye was a boy with forest green eyes and jet black hair that was shaggy and a little bit spiked up in the back with dark blue jeans and a green v neck shirt that stuck to his 8 pack, he had a dog tag around his beck and his ear had been pierced, he had a chain, he was wearing timberlands as well. The three other boys were wearing the same thing except one had blonde hair and was wearing a blue shirt and had blue eyes; the other boy had a red cap on his head backwards, red crimson eyes, and a red shirt. The last boy had on a purple shirt and had shaggy brown hair he had a set of unique dark purple eyes. Before anyone could answer Princess' eyes light up like a Christmas tree and she attacks the boy in green.

"Ohhh Butch dear it was horrible! These three mean girls came here and started insulting me!" My eyes went wide.

"US!? Why I ought to kick…." Blossom put her hand over my mouth before I was going to say something I was going to regret.

"I suggest you put your foot in your mouth if you know what's best for you." Blossom glared at princess, the boy in the red glared at my sister as he stepped forward into the conversation.

"I think my brother just asked you a question so answer it." Oh know he didn't. Blossom turned and was literally nose to nose with this boy, my sister growled at him, before he could say anything Bubbles stepped in.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you really, but I think it would be best for everyone if we went our separate ways for now…." The blue boy growled at her.

"You're not going anywhere Blondie, because we're not done here." Bubbles froze in her tracks, her grip tightened on the poor girls arm, she started to breathe heavily.

"You're dangerously close to getting the color slapped out of your head, little boy blue so I suggest you watch your tongue." They ended up having a glaring contest towards each other.

"Is there a reason you jackass' are even in this conversation, because I know for a fact that I was about to pummel the shit out of this annoying bitch." I growled at princess as she started to back away from me. Butch, Birch or whatever his name is stepped in front of me.

"I can't let you do that, you see because my brothers and I have a problem when people start threatening these very special girls." Blossom laughed, than she smirked,

"Is it because her Daddy's paying you the big bucks?" Everyone in the crowd gasped at what she said, Princess and her slut gang even gasped. The boys remained unfazed, the boy in the red watched my sister up and down before growling at her.

"You've got guts red, not bad for a girl." Her eyes went up in flames when he said that, I returned my attention towards the boy in front of me.

"Move out the way Bitch." He glared at me.

"The names Butch girly." I growled, than smirked.

"I know what I said, and I said what I meant." Bubbles let out a sigh of frustration.

"Alright now that we know that group of sluts and this group of ass wipes, can we please go back and sit down because I'm getting tired and cranky, and this is just straight pointless. But let me tell you group of sluts one thing, I see you bullying Robin or anyone else ever again, I will end your life permantly." Boy blue stepped forward.

"Are you threatening them?!" Bubbles glared at the boy

"No I'm giving them one hundred dollars, obviously you fucking idiot, you give us blondes a bad name." And with that she went to go back and sit down at our table with Robin. Blossom and I following behind them, before we left though Blossom turned back around.

"The 8 of you better stay the hell away from us or you won't like what happens next." And with that we walked back to our table, when we sat down we saw Bubbles trying to calm down a very frightened Robin.

"Um thank you for sticking up for me back there not many people do that." She whispered. Bubbles giggled.

"It's fine were happy to help, My name is Bubbles and these are my older sisters Blossom and Buttercup." We both waved a hello. Blossom edged closer.

"Who were those people picking on you?" Robin sighed.

"Well you already got an introduction from Princess and her crew. Those boys you just met were probably the most important people that you will ever meet, they freaking run this camp. The boy in the red is Brick Jojo he's the oldest of his two brothers he's the brains of their group, The one in the green is Butch he's the toughest out of the three and the youngest in blue is Boomer he's suppose to be the sweet and innocent one, but I think his brothers corrupted him. The last one is their friend Mitch Michelson he's been their best friend ever since they were born, he's very shy though and he's kind of a techno geek but girls still find him attractive. The way he walks and talks just make you get Goosebumps!" I raised my eyebrows at the girl.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush!" Robin turned bright red, Bubbles squealed.

"Well why don't you talk to him?" She shook her head vigorously.

"Those boys belong to princess and her friends even though they're not going out they make sure no one else is a loud to date them, and Bridget would rip me strand by strand if she ever caught me looking at him, and you heard them I'm not the prettiest…" Blossom touched her shoulder.

"Robin you have a lot of potential, if you let us we can make some magic." We all laughed. The camp director Mrs. H came back onto the stage, where the hell was she 10 minutes ago.

"Alright kids settle down! I hope you guys got to meet some interesting people just now!"

"Yeah some very interesting people if you think about it." I grumbled.

"Now kids it's time to find out your groups! First up in the Snakes cabin is Dexter, Cody, Zack, and Brody." These 4 boys stood up and walked towards the stage, they were all well built, but something about them gave me a bad vibe and not to mention they were not even cute.

"In the same cabin are Princess, Bridget, Ashley and Kate. Princess being paired with Zack, Ashley with Dexter, Kate with Cody and Bridget with Brody." Princess stood up blowing stem out of her ears.

"WHAT!? I specifically asked for a different group of boys! I don't want those losers in my cabin!" Mrs. H rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Princess the camp board decided that I wasn't fair you get to pick who you wanted so that's just too bad." Princess followed by her friends stormed on to the stage and grabbed their thing making a scene in the hall.

"Well now we can continue in the Wolves Cabin we have Brick, Boomer, Butch Jojo and Mitch Michelson." I gagged when all the girls either fainted or squealed it was pathetic.

"I fell so sorry for the losers who end up in their cabin." I mumbled. We all laughed.

"Now in their cabin is Robin Wild…" I looked at her with Sympathy.

"Oh you poor thing I wish you all the best of luck!" She glared at me.

"….Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom Utonium." My jaws dropped when she said our names as well, Robin smirked at me.

"Looks like we're all going to need some luck." I just stared at her to shocked to even think about what was happening.

"I don't like this new amount of confidence that you have just gained." Blossom hissed as Robin giggled.

"Your Partners would be Blossom and Brick, Bubbles and Boomer, Robin and Mitch, and Buttercup and Butch." I groaned.

"I really hate this camp." I mumbled as we walked towards the front of the stage. I looked at all their faces they were all in complete shock, I growled.

"Well off you go children your cabin awaits you!" And with that we left to go find our cabin. After a few minutes of walking in complete silence we all had to sit in front of our cabin, because our door was locked and it was another way of forcing us to talk to one another.

"Listen I think we all kind of got off on the wrong foot back there." I turned my head to see it was Mitch talking or more like whispering. Bubbles smiled.

"See I like you, you look like a promising person! I'm Bubbles these are my older sisters Blossom and Buttercup, and I think you have already met Robin." Mitch blushed at the mere mention of her name, I smirked.

"Oh sure your nice to him, but cant anything nice to us." Boomer growled. Bubbles rolls he eyes and faces him.

"I'm only talking to him because he doesn't seem to be a JACKASS like some people I'd rather not know." They glared at each other for what seems like eternity.

"Why are girls so fucking difficult!" Brick said. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to say something but Blossom beat me to it.

"I'm sorry that we don't droll over you like the rest of those thirsty hoes." Brick glared at her.

"Don't play dumb red I saw the way you blushed when you say me." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I think you mistaken that blush with anger!" I rolled my eyes and stood up, I was getting more than irritated.

"Where the hell are you going?" Butch demanded, I growled at him.

"Not that it's any of your business dipshit, but I'm going to get us in this cabin because I'm so fucking tired of you pussy ass mother fuckers! Except you Mitch you're cool." He smiled. I went over to Bubbles and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair.

"I want that back when you're finished with it." She yells. I rolled my eyes as I went to the door and began picking the lock, after 5 minutes I opened the cabin door and turned around proudly at the shocked faces on the boys.

"Your castle awaits your royal jackasses." Without further ado they all walked inside, girls behind them. Bucth was the last one to enter; he stood in front of me as if he was trying to analyze me.

"Take a picture it might last longer." I whispered, he smirked.

"You're different I like that, I will break you by the end of this summer just you wait and see." He was about to rush past me, when I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Are you threatening me?" He came dangerously close to my face.

"Not a threat but a promise baby doll." And with that he went inside. I sighed to myself. This is going to be one long ass summer.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! I need your input though if you want this to be a arts camp or a regular boring adventure type camp it's all up to you guys so please REVIEW AND LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Crazy Nights

**And the story continues! Doesn't this bring you back to your camp days! Probably not because this camp is just crazy anyways hope you guys enjoy! By the way sorry this chapter is so short I didn't know what to write for this but hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom's POV

Don't you hate it when Karma comes back and bites you in the ass!? I was recently separated from my sisters and our new friend Robin because the log house is divided up into 4 sections and each little part has 2 big beds for you and your partner. It's like a cabin house for all of us to live in, so basically I shared a bedroom with Brick and etc. It started to rain pretty hard, so I was stuck in a room with an obnoxious ass mother fucking, hot piece of- whoa. Blossoms calm yourself down, you just met him and he's an ass.

_He has a cute ass._ Damn this dirty conscious. I was mentally arguing with myself as I sat on the floor crossed legged in my pajamas, which was red soffee shorts and a back crop top with the word cheerleader on it. I chuckled to myself when Bubbles signed us up for that cheerleading camp two years ago we've been banned from ever going back there because Buttercup caught some girl trying to sabotage our squad. I was so distracted with my inner thoughts I didn't even see brick step out of the shower, his pajama bottoms were little wet and his 8 pack was glistening with water, his red hair damp sticking to the sides of his face. I didn't notice I was staring but unfortunately he did.

"You like what you see beautiful?" I scoffed.

"As if, and what's with the names? A moment ago you hated me." He chuckled.

"You're right, I did hate you but once I saw that pretty little frame of yours I could resist." I rolled my eyes.

"That the line you use to pick up all your thirsty whores?" He smirked,

"I don't pick up whores; they come crawling to my feet." I growled, and got off the floor and stood in front of Brick he was pissing me off.

"You think you're so smart do you? I bet there's nothing but air up in that pretty head of yours." He smirked.

"Oh then you're going to love this, I have a 6.0 GPA and over 104 IQ level." He tossed me a paper, which looked like a report card and sure enough he was telling the truth. Before I can utter a comment, the butt head pinned me against a wall.

"You are one of a kind Blossom Utonium, and it's really turning me on. I've been rejected as much as your rejecting me and it's only bringing us closer together, letting us get to know each other a little better, if you know what I mean." He began playing with the bottom of my short shorts, I smirked.

"Looks like Brick is asking for a lot more than he can handle." He smiled as he pulled away and sat on the floor, he patted the spot next to him.

"Why don't you tell me about what I can't have." I growled, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bubbles POV

For once I agreed with Buttercup, I hate this camp! I was stuck with captain doofus over there he was in the shower so I decided to snoop around his stuff. I scolded myself once I realized how much Buttercup has influenced my life. Forgetting to put on my pants I quickly went over to his bed because his suitcase was still there, the minute I was there I was over thrown with a beautiful scent of blue raspberry it was delicious, it also had a hint of vanilla in it. I began rummaging through the stuff it was all blue in here, but then again I shouldn't be complaining 99% of my closet back home is blue. I kept looking through until I saw a brown book, with the words Boomer on it. My curiosity got the better of me as I began opening the book, what I saw inside was beyond anything I have ever expected. Inside the book were beautiful drawings of different landscapes, people and just nature itself. He really had a lot of talent, and I was beyond impressed. I was an artist too, so to see these I felt a little self conscious. I was so wrapped up in the beautiful artwork I didn't even hear when the shower stop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I gasped as I turned around to see Boomer dripping wet, his 8 pack showing as water dripped down it and his hair sticking to the side of his face, he looked like a god, a very angry god.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was just curious a-about who you were, I saw the book, and saw your artwork which by the way is beautiful! And I got lost, I-I dint mean to…um…" His face went from angry to sorrow in a few minutes, then it suddenly turned into a smile.

"Hey it's ok don't beat yourself up for nothing, if it makes you feel better I don't really mind when people look at my art book." I sighed a breath of relief and broke into a smile.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot this morning, hi I'm Bubbles Utonium, youngest of two sisters and probably the nicest person you would ever meet in your life." He smiled and kissed my hand causing me to blush a little bit.

"Hello there, I'm Boomer Jojo the youngest of my two brothers and I'm also the nicest and kindest person you would ever meet, that is until you cross me." I couldn't help it but giggle. I noticed I still had his book in his hand, I re-opened it and continued looking inside.

"Boomer, you know you are really talented." He smiled.

"Thanks, do you draw too?" I nodded my head yes, his eyes lithe up.

"Well can I see it?" I hesitated at first but then went over to my suitcase and took out my book, it was brown like his but mine said Bubbles on it. I slowly walked over to him, realizing what I was doing I quickly took the book back.

"You know what change of plans, I'm just going to put the book back where I belongs and we can continue looking at yours, mine just isn't as good and I don't want you to see it." I whispered. He rose his brow, and faster than lighting he was behind me. I gasped at our sudden closeness, as he spun me around and we were almost nose to nose.

"W-what are you doing?" I was stuttering a lot today.

"For a girl who just cursed me out in a cafeteria today, you sure are bipolar. First you curse me out, than you act nice and now you're playing shy?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not playing I actually am shy you jack ass." He chuckled.

"There goes that bipolarness, anyways weather you like it or not I'm going to look at that book of yours." Now it was my turn to give him the questioning look.

"Yeah and how do you plan to do that?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Simple, I just took it from you and now I'm going to read it." My eyes went wide as he then dropped me onto the carpet floor, and sure enough he was holding my book in his hands, how he got it, the world may never know. I tried to get it back but it was too late he was already flipping through pages. I stood there anxiously as he began looking at my work, I couldn't help but get nervous it wasn't like he was one of the world famous artists, I hope not.

"Bubbles I only have one thing to say about this artwork…" I felt my heart stop beating for a good second.

"It is absolutely one of the best things I have ever seen in my life." I squealed.

"Really do you mean that!?" He nodded.

"But, I think it could be better." I stopped smiling.

"And how so, you fucking ass wipe! So now my works not good enough! I swear the nerve of you!" He began chuckling.

'We seriously need to get that bipolarness of yours checked. All I was saying is that you and I should go to one of those mountain tops and paint the scenery so we could help each other." My attitude towards the boy softened.

"Fine I guess, but what about your girlfriend?" He chuckled.

"Who Ashley? She's not my friend, more like my friend with benefits. Don't judge me I haven't had sex with her if that's what your dirty mind is thinking, I could never just use a girl just for sex that's rude and my mother taught me better than to use women. Its better to respect them and treat them as equal."

"Your mom must be a intelligent women." He nodded.

"Well tell me more about yourself." I said, he chuckled. This was going to be one interesting night.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

So this is my theory. Jesus came and said 'I'm going to come and make Buttercups life miserable because she's been such a bad girl' I mean so much for forgiveness! The reason I'm yelling at Jesus is because he somehow let destiny get me paired up with an obnoxious, perverted, annoying, cocky, did I say perverted? Butch was tough ill give him that, he was also, sensitive, he was well built, nice toned abs, nice round ass, beautiful eyes, gorgeous skin and hair, I wonder how he is in the- whoa. No more coffee for me before going to bed. I slapped myself for even thinking about those disgusting thoughts.

"You know when people do stupid stuff because they have to, I think you just do it because you're weird." I look up to see Butch just standing there in his pajama pants dripping wet, with his 8 pack, his hair and everything else was soaking wet. I gulped, but then frowned.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He shrugged.

"Nothing much, just to get to know you better." I scoffed.

"Well guess again, because I don't want to know anything about you, so therefore I don't even want to be talking to right now." He narrowed his eyes at me causing me shiver.

"What's your problem, you PMSing or something?" My face went red at the mere mention of that option.

"I'm not PMSing you jackass! Just a few minutes ago you and I were insulting each other over 4 bimbos that even worth my time!" He growled in response, if he thinks I'm going to be scared off easy he had another thing coming.

"Listen here _princess_ me and my brothers relation to those girls are none of your concern so try and stay on my good side." My blood started to boil, who does he think he is!?

"Oh so now I follow your rules!? That's honestly pathetic if you think I'm going to follow your stupid ass, I do what I want, when the fuck I want to, and you and your gay self cannot TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" His nostrils flared.

"Why are you so different!? Just be a damn girl and keep your legs closed and your mouth shut!" Oh that's it, without further ado I tackled him to the floor. He was surprised by the action, but began defending himself. We rolled around the room like a bowling ball trying to knock over some pins. I tried to choke him but obviously he wasn't going to let this happen, over time this began to more of a play fight than a real one, Butch started laughing and soon I followed. We just began laughing like a bunch of idiots, I ended pining him on the floor, he looked up and gave me a genuine smile.

"You're not bad, cupcake…for a girl that is." I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean for a girl!? Um I just pinned you down!" He raised his brow and with warning flipped us over so now I was underneath.

"Now I'm the one pinning you down, by the way you passed my test." I raised my brow.

"What test?" He smiled.

"I was just checking if you're one of the crybaby girls who needs comfort, or those snobby girls who thinks she's better than everyone else, or one of those annoying girls who believe in love at first sight kind of crap." I smiled.

"So what kind of girl am I that would make you like me?" He blushed.

"W-well you're a tough girl, doesn't let anyone control her, who has a great sense of humor and loves to play rough, not afraid to get down and dirty. I don't know if you believe in love and stuff, but you face danger not run away from it. That's my type of women." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Well I still don't like you, but you're a cool kid, I mean not as cool as me but it's whatever." I said while pushing him off of me.

"Oh no I think I'm way cooler than you Cupcake." I scoffed.

"What's with the weird nickname?" He shrugged.

"You're sweet and spicy like a cupcake." I gave him the dumbest look ever.

"That doesn't even make sense!" He laughed.

"Oh well I like it and that's your new nickname." I rolled my eyes and walked over to one of the bean bag chairs as Butch looked at me from across the floor, I raised a brow.

"What the hell are you staring at Jojo?!" He smirked.

"I have never noticed that you have the body of a super model, it's actually turning me on right now. What's your boob size any way D?" I blushed.

"You're such a freaking pervert!" He winked.

"Only to you babe!" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not you're babe! I don't even know you!" He walked over to me and sat in front of me crossed legged.

"Then let me get to know you." I sighed

"Fine where do you want to start?" He smirked, I mentally gulped. This night was about to get crazy.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2! I got most of your reviews so it's really going to help with how this story is going to play out! Anyways please review OR ELSE! ( I don't know what else so just please review!)**


	3. Not so fun secrets

**Ok since my last chapter in my POV was a little boring I decided to make this one a little better for you guys so without further ado here is chapter 3! I know it was rather boring, **

**NOW WARNING THERE WILL BE MINIMAL AMOUNTS OF SINGING IN THIS FIC MAYBE LIKE IN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTHERS IS WHEN THE SINGING WILL START! I JUST DON'T WANT ALL MY STORIES TO BE ALIKE SO YEAH ENJOY!**

* * *

Bubbles POV

I opened my eyes to meet a beautiful sunny day! I heard the birds chirping which was beautiful, and the air around me was clean. I looked over to see Boomer was knocked out, even in his sleep he still managed to look cute. I shivered a little when I noticed I actually thought Boomer was cute, and the fact that it was a little cold outside, I decided this would be the perfect time to go and take a shower. I found a pair of my skinny jeans and put on my boots, I put on my grey bando than put on my blue crop top vest, applied a small amount of makeup than I fixed my hair. I put in my hoops and quietly tiptoed out of our room. I shut the door and went downstairs to begin making breakfast for everybody, we had to make breakfast in the cabins but we could always eat lunch and dinner in the cafeteria if we want to. Its mainly for people who don't know to cook for their cabin, luckily I know exactly what I'm doing. I began making breakfast, in 30 minutes I saw Robin come downstairs, she was wearing baggy cargos with a big purple sweater, her hair in a messy bun and her glasses on. I smiled.

"I thought I smelt something good down here." I giggled.

"Yeah it's almost finished just have to wait for everyone else to come downstairs and eat." The minute I said that Blossom and Buttercup come downstairs. Blossom was wearing her pink SpongeBob shirt that said 'I'm a nerd', with a grey mini skirt. She was wearing her pink sandals with it, her hair in a regular ponytail, light amount of makeup. Buttercup was wearing her jean booty shorts with a green tank top that stopped right above her belly button, she was wearing green high tops, and she applied black eyeliner over her top lid, with her sunglasses lazily pushed on top of her head. Robin sighed.

"How do you guys just wake up and automatically look beautiful!" I raised my eyebrows at the girl.

"Robin your pretty to you know, you just don't show it." She smiled.

"You think so?" Buttercup nodded.

"Give Bubbles 20 minutes and she'll make you look more of a goddess." She blushed. Suddenly it felt like an earthquake, I had to hold on to the counter top because I almost fell over. I look up to see three boys tumbling down the stairs, and Mitch coming down after them smiling. He looked up at us, he was in a pair of jeans with a tight purple shirt that had a teddy bear on it, and he was wearing a skater beanie on his head with black and purple Air Jordon's.

"Morning everybody, hi Robin." He blushed and whispered Robin's name, she blushed too. My eyes went back and forth to the two of them, I need to get them together and fast. My eyes suddenly looked at the other three boys who were still in their pajamas, which meant no shirt and their bottoms. Why is Mitch the only gentleman the world may never know.

"Awesome food!" Boomer yelled, the three of them were about to dive in when I slapped their hands away. All looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Um OW! What was that for!?" Brick yelled, I smirked.

"You're not touching any of this food until you go back upstairs and go change and get ready." I said as nicely as possible. They must be hardheaded because they looked at me as if I was stupid, I started to get angry. Boomer then went to dive for the food, that's when I grabbed the frying pan and almost hit his hand. He screamed like a little girl hiding behind his terrified brothers.

"Now don't make me start swinging this thing because I will do it, if you don't do what I tell you to do, now go upstairs and get CHANGED!" And like that they scrammed upstairs, Mitch stood there shocked.

"How do you do it Mitch?" Blossom asked. Mitch shrugged.

"I was raised by different parents." We all laughed at that. I then looked over at Robin, I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs, I then turned back to my sisters.

"Make sure when I come back no one starts eating yet." Blossom smiled.

"Bubbles we've been living with you for 17 years I think we know the rules by now." I smirked and ran up the stairs to Robin's room as I dragged her behind me.

Blossom's POV

The minute Bubbles left with Robin, my other knuckle headed sister decided to grab poor Mitch and plop him down in between me and her.

"So Mitch how's life?" I asked, he gulped, Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"Cut the crap sister, I'm bad cop your good; this is an interview to find the truth." I rolled my eyes she watches way to much TV. Poor Mitch didn't know he was doomed.

"First question Mitch when are you going to ask Robin out?" Mitch looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait what!?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't play Dumb Mitch, we see they way you look at her." Mitch blushed bright red.

"W-what? I don't know what you're t-talking about." Buttercup than grabbed Mitch by the shirt and started to shake him.

"Don't play dumb with me Boy! I see everything! I know everything you can't hide it from me!"

"Buttercup you're going to kill the boy!" I yelled while trying to rip her iron grip from around his neck.

"This is not the sight I needed to see." All three of us looked to see Brick, Boomer and Butch dressed and staring at us in complete confusion. Butch was wearing a green tight v neck with a black skull cross across his chest. Wearing jeans with a chain and construction boots, his hair was in the bad ass kind of look. Boomer was wearing a open down blue button shirt with a with vest underneath it, wearing regular jeans and Blue Nikes. Brick was wearing a red tight hooded shirt with his red cap backwards on his head, he had a chain hanging from his belt loop, and red converse on.

"This conversation isn't over, so don't think you can hide from us." Buttercup says to Mitch, who just sighs a breath of relief.

"What were you trying to get out of him?" Boomer asked while sitting next to me.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said while shaking my head back and forth, all of a sudden I heard a stomach growl, I look over to who the culprit was, but turns out it was more than one person. I look over to see Brick, Boomer and Butch holding their stomachs.

"What are we waiting for I want food!" Butch yells. I roll my eyes.

"Were waiting for Robin and Bubbles, you moron! They went upstairs to do god knows what and they aren't back yet, now in our family we wait for everyone to-…"

"Save the story for a boring day little red." Brick rudely interrupted. I stuck my tongue at him and he smirked.

"Be careful, you don't want that tongue to end up in the wrong place now do you?" I quickly pulled my tongue in my head and blushed, as Buttercup snickered at my behavior. Soon after Bubbles came downstairs smiling away.

"Alright Ladies, and gentleman, well mostly Mitch I present to you the new and improved Robin Wild!" My eyes went wide as Robin walked down the stairs, I saw Mitch Blush a bright red, Buttercup just stood in shock, while the boys stood with their mouths open and their eyes popping out. Robin was wearing a fitted v neck crop top that showed her midriff, she wore a pair of jean shorts that were high waisted so it was only the middle part of her stomach showing. She had on a pair of doc martins as well, her chestnut brown hair was in a high pony tail, she had on makeup and she had beautiful purple eyes that you had never seen before because of her glasses. We all just sat there in silence not really knowing how to process what was in front of us. I saw Bubbles frown,

"Alright guys we know she's pretty stop staring gosh, you're making me uncomfortable." Buttercup was the first to recover.

"Damn Robin I didn't know you had such a figure!" Robin blushed at the statement. I elbowed Mitch in the ribs, he gave me a look and I gave him one back, until he finally understood.

"R-robin y-you look really pretty." He whispered, she blushed a darker shade of red, I chuckled. All Brick, Butch and Boomer did was wolf whistle at her as she sat down between Bubbles and Brick. As we finally settled in we were able to eat breakfast, everyone then headed to the living room, because we had 2 hours before activities. So Bubbles went to clean up the kitchen and Boomer offered to help her, they soon joined us and we all sat in the living room. Buttercup on the floor in between my legs, Bubbles leg stretched across me sitting at my right and Robin on my left. Brick sitting on the other couch across from us, Butch sitting next to him, Boomer and Mitch sitting on the carpet.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Buttercup mumbled. I slapped her in the back of the head for the comment.

"By the way BC what was all that noise I was hearing last night! I thought someone had attacked you on your sleep." She was about to answer that is until Butch interrupted her.

"Actually she attacked me in my sleep. She couldn't deny her hormones anymore and she just jumped me in bed." My brunette sister just rolled her eyes.

"ACTUALLY he stole my green fluffy football pillow and I had to wrestle him to get it back."

"Wow you guys have no lives what so ever." Bubbles said as she walked into the living room with Boomer hot on her tail.

"Oh I have an idea, everyone out their name in the cup if your name is picked by someone else, they have to share your most embarrassing moment!" Brick yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No way, first off I don't know you like that to be telling secrets in the open, and second off I don't you or your brothers secrets so how is that even fair." He rolled his eyes at me, the nerve.

"Alright so each sibling or friend has to pick someone they know, if they don't know the person they have to put them back." I rolled my eyes that still didn't make any sense! I was about to retort, when Buttercup placed her hand over my mouth.

"Let it go sis just let it go." I huffed and went along with the stupid game.

"Alright since I thought of the game I go first, and then we can go clockwise from there." Brick stuck his hand into the jar and pulled out a piece of paper and smirked when he got the name.

"Alright so I have Boomer." The boys face went completely white when his brother called his name, Brick smirked deviously.

"The most embarrassing thing…..oh I got it! It was Boomer's first date and he was really excited because it was with one of the hottest girls in middle school. Boomer went into the shower and turned on the water and began singing the Adele song 'Rolling in the Deep'. But it gets better, Boomer decided to try shaving for the very first time. SO let's just say poor boomer ended up going on his first date with razor cuts all over his face." When he finished, everyone busted out with laughter, Bubbles was laughing the loudest out of all of us, which just made it even funnier. Boomer just sat there with a red face.

"Who's next already gosh! It wasn't even all that funny." Bubbles held her stomach.

"Yeah you're right it was HILARIOUS!" She fell back over again. Robin was next to go. She picked a piece of paper, she smiled.

"I got Mitch." He frowned at that.

"Oh ok I remember, it was in the third grade Mitch and I just came arts and crafts and our next class was math so we had to go down a few flights of stairs. Mitch was not paying attention to the wet floor sign because he was bragging that he had gotten a better grade then me. So he didn't look where he was going and fell down the stairs, when he reached the second level he assured everyone that he was ok and tried to play it off but unfortunately he ended up tumbling down the second pair of stairs." I couldn't help but laugh at that one; we were all holding our stomachs by that time.

"Wow Mitch you're a klutz, my god!" Butch yelled, Mitch glared daggers at the boy, as Buttercup grabbed the next piece of paper. I was a little scared because my sisters and I have had our good amounts of embarrassing moments, actually more than the average teen I swear.

"I got my little sister Bubbles! Oh you guys are going to love this one, so Bubbles was always the naive one in our family. One day she was playing with my dad on the couch as the rest of the family was watching TV; my dad pretends to grab her nose. Now Bubbles believes this is her real nose and begins to freak out , when she yells at my dad to put it back he says he lost it so Bubbles goes around the house and begins to throw a tantrum, messing up the whole entire house until my dad made her a new nose. The best part is, this happened when we were in the 7th grade." I was crying by the time Buttercup finished that story, that was one of the best moments of my life. Robin looked at my sister.

"How, wait what?" She was confused poor thing.

"Wow is all I have to say." Brick said in between laughs. The next person to go was Butch, he took a name and smirked at Brick, whose eyes went wide in fear.

"So this is the story of little Brick when he was 13! We went to the local swimming pool, to practice swimming because we were going to a pool party and Brick wanted to express some girl, who was going I don't know and I didn't care. So were in a public pool and this kid and Brick start to have an argument, because the kid was like Bricks a bully, Bricks like this child is retarded, whatever. Anyway Brick goes in the pool and didn't know the little kid had followed him inside the pool. So basically the kid goes and pants my brother UNKOWING TO BRICK and puts his pants in a high ass tree, how he got up there I never asked. Anyway he brings the whole entire pools attention to my brother who had no pants in the water, Brick had to sleep in the pool until me and Boomer went home to go get him a pair of pants." I was on the floor crying, he was outsmarted by a little kid. Everyone was staring at me because I was uncontroably laughing like crazy.

"We need to find that kid and congratulate him for his accomplishment." Mitch said causing me to laugh harder.

"Oh Butch and I took care of that already." Boomer said, Brick looked like he was about to kill his brothers and his friend. It was my turn next so I grabbed a piece of paper and smirked when I saw Buttercup's name written on it. I began to think real hard for her most embarrassing moment, and then it hit me.

"Alright Buttercup you might kill me later, but that's a risk I'm willing to take." Her went wide, because she knew what story I was talking about.

"When we were little, as you can still see we are very different as children. My hot headed sister Buttercup was the one who always fought danger head on, the one thing that she's deadly afraid of is spiders. One day we were all sitting in the living room and this giant ass spider appears out of nowhere and lands on Buttercup's leg. Everyone else in the room except Buttercup noticed, when she finally did notice she screamed at the top of her lungs and flew off the couch and into the TV, shattering it to pieces. But she didn't stop there; she began crying and running around the house. Destroying everything in our house, we had major repairs for a week we had to stay at my grandmother's house." Everyone was dying by the time I finished telling my story, Buttercup looked like she was getting ready to chop off my head and serve me to a pack of wolves. Butch was crying on the floor, when he was finally able to speak he looked at Buttercup and was about to say something but he ended up laughing again.

"Alright, who's next?" Robin asked Boomer raised his hand and grabbed a piece of paper, his eyes lit up like a little kid who just got a jar of candy.

"Awesome I got Butch; you guys are really going to like this one! Anyway Butch was and always will be a ladies' man, I mean girls actually will do anything for him, I don't know why but that's not the point. There was this one girl in our middle school one year who couldn't stand Butch, being Butch he thought that she was another one of those girls who was playing hard to get. So non stop he would play with her, flirt with her, tease her a little. One day the girl just snapped and she almost killed Butch, he finally asked her why she didn't want to go out with him. She then said its because she's not into his gender. Butch was humiliated in front of the entire class, it completely ruined his chances with other girls, that was the day he lost his touch. But it gets better the next day, Butch catch's the girl and his ex girlfriend making out behind the school, he finally realize what she meant when they broke up and she said, 'it's time for anew beginning." I was crying on the inside and dying on the outside, Butch didn't realize what an idiot he could be. Butch sighed.

"That was the worst and best day of my life, I saw two girls make out, at least there was a positive part." Buttercup stopped laughing and looked at Butch.

"Leave it to you to ruin something funny." Butch smirked while wrapping an arm around Buttercup.

"But you love me anyway!" She began struggling with him trying to remove his arm from around her.

"Alright somebody else go before dumb and dumber start to kill themselves over there." Brick said, Mitch stuck his hand in the jar and pulled out a small piece of paper, I peeped over his shoulder and saw that it was Robin's name. I gulped.

"I suggest you hide your face because it looks like you're the next victim Robin." She stared at me with wide eyes, while Mitch just began laughing.

"I promise this will only hurt a little Robin. This my new found friend is the story of how Robin almost got attacked by a deer. So it was our 7th grade camping trip and I got paired up with Robin, so we went on a hike and saw the most beautiful creature ever. It was a baby deer, it was just eating some grass, and it was so peaceful, that is until Robin tried to pet it. She goes up to the baby dawn and it lets her touch it, so she begins petting it. All of a sudden the mother comes out of nowhere and begins butting at Robin, who thought it was getting cute at first but then soon realized the deer was really trying to hurt her. So where ever Robin ran the deer's mother was right behind her. It was the funniest day of my life." I held my stomach as I was laughing to hard.

"Well this has been wonderful but I think if I laugh anymore I'm going to pop." I said, everyone nodded their heads, Bubbles looked at me evilly.

"Oh no don't think you're getting away that easily. You're the only one that hasn't been embarrassed yet and it's my turn, and I know exactly what story I'm going to share." Shit, leave it to Bubbles to completely ruin everything. I sat back down nervously as everyone edged closer to Bubbles as she began to exploit me.

"Now this happened two weeks ago. My older sister Blossom is one for perfection as some of you may have learned, so there was this boy that was a transfer student in our school. He was a part of the exchange program from Japan. Blossom was in charge of making him feel welcomed, now all he did was speak Japanese. So Blossom started to panic because she had studied every language in school except for Chinese and Japanese. So the night before he comes she crammed herself with his language, I suggested that we use our friend Mindy who speaks Japanese to help her, but being her stubborn self she didn't listen. So when she finally meets the exchange student, she begins speaking his language, little did Blossom know that she was telling the student, that watermelons are growing out of her ear and that her armpits smell like fart. The best part was that the student went back to Japan telling his peers that the students were all very nice, except there was this one weird redheaded girl who scraed the living daylights out of him!" I rolled my eyes as everyone was rolling all over the floor making a big deal out nothing.

"Out of all the entire story's I heard today yours has got to be the funniest!" Boomer yelled.

"I've heard this story at least 3 times and it gets funnier and funnier every time I hear it!" Buttercup said while leaning on to Butch for support.

"Looks like little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all." Brick said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Whatever let's just go and get this day over with." They all got up and followed me outside. Brick suddenly placed his arm around me throwing me a little bit off my balance.

"And the funny thing is we just spent 2 hours getting to know each other." I shrugged.

"I mean even if it was the most embarrassing thing in the world, you spill our secrets we spill yours end of conversation." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad camp experience after all.

* * *

**Yeah that was what I call a long as chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Now that it's spring break these updates will be coming much faster then ever! Please review! This story is just getting stated so don't give up hope yet!**


	4. Slithering Snakes

**And the best part about CAMP, is the crazy ass stalkers and the obsessive boys! JK… I think. Anyways this is the continuation of the girls camp experience! Hope you enjoy! SORRY ITS SO SHORT!**

* * *

Bubble's POV

It's that awkward moment in life when you walk out of a Cabin and immediately you get various amounts of stares. Some from girls who want to rip you into shreds other's from guys who want to get in your pants. And the last one where everyone is either impressed by you or just plain terrified.

"Bubbles all these stares are making me uncomfortable." Robin whispered.

"What did you expect I made you hot and beautiful! Instead of shunning you their going to be lining up for your phone numbers!" Behind me I heard Mitch growling a little.

"Well they better stop this staring or ill poke their eyes out." Buttercup said, Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup stop being so violent." She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's my nature I can't help it." Brick chuckled.

"I think you have a lot more in common with Butch than you think." Buttercup growled.

"Please don't compare me to your monkey face brother, because that's insulting me."

"Hello I'm right here!?" Buttercup smirked.

"And you're point?" He groaned in a sigh of frustration. We walked to where all the other teams were.

"Hey Bubbles 3 o clock a group of guys checking us out." Blossom whispered. I turned to see 4 boys looking over at us and smiling. The blonde one was kind of cute, he had dirty blonde hair like and he was a bit on the scrawny side but it looked like he had a bit of muscle too. He was dressed in a regular T-shirt and brown shorts with blue vans on his feet, actually they were all pretty cute.

"Should we smile at them?" I whispered back, she shrugged her shoulders. So I smiled over at them, causing them to get the message and start walking over.

"Why are those buffoons coming over here?!" Buttercup raged whispered. I shrugged.

"We kind of called them over." Her eyes went wide.

"What!? Why!?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Buttercup you're not even going to deny the fact that their kind of cute."

"That is beside the point right now-"

"Um hey there." The three of us immediately stop our conversations to see the boys right in front of us.

"Oh um Hi there! I'm Bubbles and these are my sisters Blossom and Buttercup and this is our friend Robin." The blonde kid smiled, he had a beautiful smile.

"Well I'm Cody this is my brother Zack, and these are our friends Dexter and Brody."

"Hey are you guy's twins or something?" Buttercup asked. Now that she mentioned Zack and Cody look very much alike except for their hair color and their eyes. Like Cody Zack was wearing a green T-shirt with black shorts and green vans, he was wearing a beanie on his head, in like Cody Zack was on the built side, his biceps were huge. I noticed that Cody had blue eyes while Zack had a mix of Blue and green. Zack chuckled.

"Now that you mention it we are twins, I just got dad's hair and he got mom's hair." Buttercup stood there fascinated, Zack noticed and started to blush. He must really think my sister's cute.

"So what cabin are you guys in?" I Blossom asked.

"Where in the Snake Cabin with Princess and her crew." Dexter said. Dexter was more of the geek looking kid, he had glasses and he had red hair like Blossom and Brick, he was wearing a white plain T-shirt, which he filled out and black pants with red Nike's. Blossom shook her head.

"You poor souls, I fell so bad for you." Dexter laughed.

"Yeah tell me about it I swear a elephant has more brain cells than the four of them combined." Blossom started laughing at that, wow way too much in common.

"Did you say Robin, as in Robin wild?" Brody suddenly asked. Brody was more on the skater side like Zack he had a grey beanie on his head with a purple shirt that said AWESOME on it he had on jeans with it and a chain looped around his belt. He also had on Purple high tops on. Robin shook her head slowly as if trying to remember him from somewhere.

"It's me Brody Robinson! We met at the summer technology camp!" Robin still had a confused look on her face. Brody sighed.

"Try this, _ABC…123…you can't find Robbie and Me, we cool as bees, because we above the eye can see…_" Robin's eyes went wide in realization.

"BRODY ROBINSON! IS THAT REALLY YOU!?" I plugged my ears a bit.

"I think he told you his name already." But she wasn't listening to me, she ran up and hugged the boy almost causing them to tumble backwards, he lifted her up and swung her around.

"And here I am thinking that she's shy." Blossom snorted, immediately I slapped her arm as Robin quickly got off of Brody and returned to her place next to Buttercup. She turned to us.

"Guys this is Brody Robinson! We went to the same camp when we were like 7 years old, it was a techno camp, so we got to build cool gadgets and stuff!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….you went to a techno camp at the age of 7!? What the hell was your brains like developed or something! Are you smarter than Blossom!?" Buttercup was such a drama queen. Robin smiled while rolling her eyes at Buttercup.

"The point is we've been friends for a while but obviously he lived in Florida, so we lost touch! Holy shit I didn't even recognize you!" Brody smiled.

"I didn't even recognize you either, you look amazing!" Robin blushed, oh no Mitch is going to kill me.

"We should totally catch up!" Robin squeals, Brody smiled.

"Well why don't we all make a time to meet up, because I think my friends would like to get to know all of you a little better." We all blushed.

"So what time and what day should we do it?" Blossom asked.

"How about never?" We turn around to see the boys peeved as hell, and it seems Brick was the one who said it. Well this is awkward.

"What the hell do you clowns want; we weren't even talking to you." Dexter snarled. Butch glared at him.

"We know your game already, and you won't do it to these girls so beat it losers." Zack narrowed his eyes.

"You ass wipes are just mad because these girls actually seem to like us, instead of drooling at your feet." Boomer snorted.

"Oh please! Why don't you just crawl back into the sewer where you belong!" Cody rolled his eyes.

"You faggots don't get it, we like these girls and you're not going to stop us from seeing them, I mean it is up to them in the first place, you have no control over them what so ever." Mitch began to clench and un clench his fist. He wasn't saying anything, he was just glaring daggers a Brody who was doing the same thing right back.

"Well if it isn't Mitch Michelson, it's been a while huh _buddy_?" Mitch just snarled in response. Cody looked back at me.

"Well it was nice meeting you ladies, but it seems we are not wanted here, so we'll see you around hopefully?" I smiled.

"Defiantly." I heard Boomer smack himself in the face, I laughed to myself. We saw them walking back to their original spot. I whirled around to face the four of them.

"Ok what the hell was that about?" They weren't even listening to me as they were fixated on the boys.

"Hello earth to idiots!? Want to explain what was with the whole jealousy act back there?!" Butch remained unfazed and looked at Buttercup.

"We weren't jealous, they're not good guys." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Sure, and hell suddenly froze over. We don't care if you were jealous or not, why the hell is their conflict between you guys?!" No one answered, we were getting nowhere.

"BUTCHY-POOO!" We whirl around to see Princess, Bridget, Kate and Ashley coming over.

"As if we didn't have enough problems already." Buttercup whispered. She closed her mouth as soon as the slut squad stepped right in front of us. Out of nowhere this awful smell hit my nose, my eyes began to water and I began to choke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kate sneered.

"What the hell is that smell!?" She smirked.

"It's my new perfume called 'Party'. Its one of the fragrance lines that I'm producing across the world, because my daddy is paying for it." My eyes were still burning.

"Do you hate the human race or something!? Do you want us all to die!?" She gave me a weird look.

"What the hell are you talking about you weird girl?"

"YOUR PERFUME SMELLS LIKE SKUNKS FART MIXED WITH SHIT AND SWEATY JOCK CUPS! I mean it could be used for killing roaches or something, but that shit smells worse than horse shit! My god women!" Kate stood there shocked as Buttercup busted out laughing; I didn't think this was funny. It really stinks!

"B-bubbles I-I don't think t-that was very nice!" Buttercup said in between laughs.

"I DON'T CARE! That smells disgusting! Someone switch places with me please I need to smell fresh air!" Kate looked like she was going to bite my head off.

"Anyway beside from Kate's B.O. problems Butch dear are you going to try out for the football team?" Princess asked. Somehow she had gotten in between Buttercup and Butch, he shrugged.

"But it's flag football and no offense that's for sissy's. I rather try out for the hockey or the soccer team." Princess pouted.

"But babe, I'm going to try out for cheer leading And it be so cute for us as a couple, jock dating the cheerleader!" Is she serious right now! That is so fucking stereotypical, she needs to stop watching TV. Butch looked over at his brothers who nodded in response.

"Ok fine we'll try out for the team." Princess squealed and gave Butch a kiss on the lips, I had to look away because it was disgusting.

"Aw you're the best!"

"Oh my fucking gosh, take your disgusting love display and take it somewhere else, your burning out my eyes!" Buttercup yelled. Princess snarled.

"Your just mad because I'm dating him and you're not." Buttercup scoffed.

"Are you kidding me all I have to do is bend over and he'll be all over me. I mean isn't that what you did to get him?" I gasped, when Buttercup insults she doesn't play games. Butch and Princess stood there shocked, except Butch was blushing like crazy.

"Well before this gets out of hand I think we ought to be going." Blossom said while taking hold of Brick's hand, I don't they realized what they were doing because they intertwined their fingers. Ashley snarled.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with MY boyfriend, and holding his hand like that!?" Blossom looked down and quickly released her hands from Brick, who was smirking.

"Ok that was an accident; it's a force of habit." Ashley scoffed.

"I wouldn't be surprised coming from a whore like you." Blossom stood there shocked before she almost charged at Ashley.

"I know for a fact that you are the last person calling someone a whore! I would kick you in the vagina right now but I'm scared that my foot would get lost in there!" Ashley growled as Brick pulled her back a bit and started a rubbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Suddenly Bridget looked over at Robin and sneered.

"Look girls Robin decided to dress nice today, not that it help anyway." I was about to say something but Robin beat me to it.

"You know what I'm tired of your Bullshit Bridget, just because your daddy can't afford for you to get that nose job that you so desperately need! Doesn't mean you have to hate on people with natural beauty, something all you clowns might want to look into. We all stood there shocked, never knew Robin had it in her.

"Just because you're new friends are here to protect you Robin, doesn't mean we'll just stop what we do. You better watch yourself." Bridget snarled, I stepped in front of Robin.

"And haven't you heard of a thing called toothpaste? Because seriously your breath is eating away my eyebrows! So do us all a favor and go back into the sewer you crawled out of and leave us alone." Bridget huffed and stomped towards Mitch, actually they all ran up to their boy toys and gave them each a long ass kiss, I felt like it was a make out session but you know. They turned around smirking at us.

"Good bye forever! And don't worry we'll take real good care of them for you! When were through they'll be that full man you've always wanted." Buttercup said seductively while rubbing around Butch's chest. Princess was fuming but was pulled away by her friends. The minute they were out of sight, she quickly got away from Butch and shuddered.

"I'm starting to think the look on her face wasn't worth all of that." Butch remained silent as his face remained red.

* * *

"Alright everybody listen up! This activity is called scavenger survival. Each team as received a map with eight items! Each team must find these items hidden in the woods, but here's the challenge. Each item is surrounded by obstacles that you must figure out in order to get them. Only 2 people from each team are allowed to get the item, meaning you and your assigned partner must grab an item depending on which one you choose. But beware the challenges are very dangerous! That reminds me did everyone sign the waiver before they got here? Yes? Good! You will have a sack to put all your items in. Now you must learn how defend yourself because there are tree ninjas everywhere who are ready to steal your items and hide them in a different location, causing you and your team to start over again. Teams might encounter each other during this hunt because some of you have the same items, now that means you would have to duel it out, meaning partner vs. partner from each team. Whoever wins gets the item and the other team has to look somewhere else and try to receive the item in a different location. You have to cross the finish line with your whole entire team and the items in hand, if you cross the finish line without one of those two things your team is automatically disqualified. Whoever cross the finish line first will be told there winning's there. Everyone will start the race WITHOUT running, any questions?"

"What the hell is this the hunger games!?" I whispered "Is this even legal?!" Boomer shrugged.

"As long as we do it together it would always be fun." He flashed me a charming smile, and I started laughing like an idiot and blushing like crazy, Boomer sure was a charmer.

"Goldilocks and little Boy Blue pay attention, we have got to win this thing! Make sure you stick with your partner at all times and always defend yourself!" Buttercup shouted she was really excited. We began making our way towards the starting line as the Camp Director stood on a podium.

"Alright teams on your mark-" Something came over me, but all of a sudden I grabbed a hold of Boomer's hand.

"Get set-"

I smirked when I felt him squeeze my hand back.

"GO!"

With that the race of the century was on.

* * *

**Ok please forgive my ending it was not only corny but completely weird. ANYWAY hope you guys liked that little snippet, because the next chapter is where the fun begins! It's going to be awesome! Please Review it's what keeps this story alive!**


	5. Forest secrets pt1

**Camp a beautiful and safe place! Who the hell am I kidding; I'd be lying if I say camp is safe. But anyway lets return to our favorite group of people in the world! Including some other people that we actually might not like…but all comes to shove when you're at camp right! ENJOY!**

* * *

No One's POV

"GO!" Unlike they were told all the groups started running, into the mysterious forest.

"I feel like we're going to die in this dam place." Buttercup muttered. Butch smirked.

"Well if you stay with me I'll protect you from anything that comes your way, I promise." He said while grabbing Buttercup's hand. She immediately snatched her hand away.

"I don't need help from the likes of you thank you very much!" She started to walk ahead of everyone else, but suddenly tripped over a branch.

"Buttercup are you ok?!" Robin exclaimed. Butch started snickering.

"I told you doll face you'll be safer with me." Buttercup glared at him.

"Screw you." He rose his brow.

"You offering?" Buttercup gagged at the comment as Butch continued to laugh like a maniac. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"They were so made for each other." Brick nodded his head in agreement as the group continued their way in to the forest.

"AHHHHHH GET IT OFF OF ME!" Blossom rolled her eyes once more.

"Bubbles that is the 50th time you've screamed in less than an hour! Calm down it was only a spider, don't need to cling onto Boomer every time one comes around!" Sure enough Bubbles has jumped on top of Boomer straddling him from the side, which he seem to not mind.

"I don't know I think she likes to do it." Mitch said. Bubbles glared at him.

"And to think you were my favorite! And besides Blossom have you not seen Spiderman a spider bite him and he became a living spider! I do not want to become a spider thank you very much!" Brick chuckled.

"And I thought Boomer was ditzy-OW!" Brick turns around to see Bubbles with a rock in her hand glaring at him.

"Say something else carrot head and you won't like the results." Brick grumbled some profanities under his breath. Bubbles smiled victorious, they all continued to walk up the path when Blossom stuck out her hand.

"On the list is says we need to get the bejeweled frying pan. And it's right over there-..." Butch pushed past her.

"Alright then what are we waiting for let's go over there and-HOLY SHIT-!" blossom clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet dufus! If you yell any louder it will wake up!?" Blossom whispered. In front of the group lay a Griffin. An animal with the head of a eagle, the body of a lion and it had wings. On the floor mounted on a log was a riddle on it. Blossom carefully took a closer look.

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" Buttercup groaned.

"Man I hate riddles there always so confusing!" Robin gave her the weirdest look.

"Wait that's your biggest concern right now! WHAT ABOUT THE GRIFFIN THAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Robin didn't seem to realize how loud she was because the Griffin's eyes popped wide open as it began to awaken.

"Way to go Robin you just gave us all a death sentence!" Mitch yelled. The Griffin roared a mighty hawk like sound as his feet shook the ground.

"He was a lot bigger than I expected." Boomer whispered. Bubbles shot him a glare.

"What did you expect him to fit in your pocket!?" The Griffin screamed once more as it dove for the teens, luckily they all moved out of the way in time.

"What the fuck is this really happening right now!? Where the hell are they getting these creatures!? IS THIS EVEN LEGAL!" Butch yelled causing the Griffin to swing his tail almost knocking Butch into the sky.

"Shit this thing means business! Blossom you got a—BLOSSOM!?" Blossom wasn't listening she was still trying to figure out what do about the griffin and the fact that there was this riddle that they needed.

"BLOSSOM LOOK OUT!?" She was in such a daze she didn't notice the Griffin coming towards her, all she could do was stand there as the Griffins beak lowered itself to the ground, as the Griffin was about to grab Blossom in its mouth. Blossom was pushed out of the way by Brick. The two went tumbling down a little hill.

"BLOSSOM!?" Bubbles yelled. Boomer pulled her arm.

"Forget them right now!? We've got bigger problems on our hands! We've got to get that frying pan and solve that riddle before we get eaten by a Griffin!" Bubbles shook her head.

"I need to make sure my sisters all right!" She ducked as the griffin headed in her direction,

"What we need is to figure out who is going to get it….WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!?" All teens look up to see Brick standing on a tree branch while dangling Blossom by her feet.

"BRICK ARE YOU CRAZY SHE COULD GET HURT!?" Buttercup yelled. The griffin turned around and noticed what the two red heads were trying to do, so he started to go after them. Blossom looked up.

"Keep him away from us! We know what we're doing!" the rest of the group nodded, Butch picked up a stone getting ready to throw it at the griffin, but Bubbles stopped him.

"Are you out of your mind!? That is a beautiful creature you don't just do that!" Butch rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want us to do be nice to it?" She nodded her head, while Butch face palmed himself.

"You guys try to figure out the riddle, Blossom can't get to it unless you figure it out!" Brick yelled, you can tell he was getting tired of holding Blossom's legs from the tree. The griffin wasn't making it any better stomping about making everything shake.

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die….but what does it mean?" Mitch yelled. Robin furrowed her brows, and then her face lit up.

"Nothing…..it means NOTHING! THE ANSWER IS NOTHING BLOSSOM!" Buttercup's eyes opened in realization.

"But of course! It makes sense now, nothing is greater than god and nothing is more evil than the devil. The poor have nothing, the rich need nothing, and if you eat nothing you'll die!" Blossom smiled as Brick lowered her closer to the pan.

"I almost got it….AHHHHHHH!" The griffin had came and smacked Blossom away from the pan and sent her flying in the air.

"BLOSSOM?!" Brick scrambled down from the tree and ran to catch her. She landed in his arms as he toppled over, she was breathing heavy.

"Two times in one day, if I didn't say so myself I think I'm your guardian angel." Blossom huffed as Brick chuckled. Trapped in each other trance they didn't even hear the rest of the group calling their names.

"Guys look we got it!" Buttercup exclaimed, jumping up and down with the frying pan in her hand.

"But what happened to the griffin?" Butch pointed behind him.

"I think Bubbles and Boomer found a new pet." Everyone turned around to see the griffin getting a belly rub from Bubbles and Boomer.

"Aw who's a good boy? It's you! Yes you are!" Bubbles cooed.

"I think she forgot that thing tried to kill us a few minutes before." Mitch muttered. Robin chuckled.

"What scares me the most is that if this was only the beginging I'm scared to see whats next." The whole group nodded in agreement.

"This is one camp I'm sure we'll never forget."

* * *

The group walked through the forest looking for their next item.

"So what's next on the list leader girl?" Buttercup asked Blossom.

"It says the next thing on our list is….a picture frame?" Boomer snorted.

"What's so special about a picture frame?" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Obviously picture frames hold a lot of value and significance, something you don't know about." Boomer held his heart.

"Ouch that one hurt, what the hell is with you Utonium girls and these different emotions?" All three girls shrugged.

"We get it from our mother." The group began to walk until they stopped upon another log, engraved with a riddle.

"Again with these riddles!? What is this school!" Butch yelled. Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Judging from your reaction I have a feeling that you either flunked school or just plain stupid." Butch stuck his tongue at her while she copied his action.

"Alright twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb, enough with the bickering and focus!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah this whole new attitude that you've collected is just not going to work for me…" Buttercup muttered. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Alright ill read it… She awakes, I touch her and she spreads her legs apart. We are both nervous but I continue. Finally the white liquid comes. What happened?" the whole entire group cringed at what Bubbles just said.

"Oh this is weird…" Robin muttered. Butch shrugged.

"So what is the answer, she got her brains banged out and she….." Buttercup put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence! Bubbles you must have read it wrong of something!" Bubbles looked on the log,

"But that doesn't make sense, it gives us the answer right here it says milking a cow." The whole group sighed in relief, well all except for Butch.

"So is there another riddle?" Brick asked, Bubbles nodded her head.

"Yeah, this one says what has arms and legs but no head?" Butch clutched his head.

"All these riddles are making my brain explode." Buttercup giggled.

"What brain?" he shot her a dirty look, and began grumbling dirty words under his breath. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the gang began to hold on to each other for support.

"What the hell is happening!?" Blossom yelled. Suddenly from underneath the ground a giant spider appeared and stood in front of the log, I smiled down on the group. Buttercups eyes went wide.

"I-IS THAT A G-GIANT SPIDER!?" She jumped into the closet pair of arms which happened to be Butch's, who was caught way off guard by the actions.

"What the hell!?" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup has always had this bad phobia of spiders." The spider began to move around and shoot a web onto a near by tree, which had the picture frame in it.

"Guys look it's the picture frame!" Mitch yelled. Boomer began to shake.

"Where is spider man when you need him!?" Brick smacked his face in shame. The spider smirked.

"_In order to get the frame from me, you must reverse the riddle you see." _If possible Buttercups eyes went wider than before.

"WHAT THE FUCK THIS SPIDER TALKS!?" Before anything happened, she passed out right in Butch's arms.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better." Butch mumbled. Robin shook her head.

"Tell me about it." The spider hissed.

_"Enough, you're wasting my time soon enough you'll all be mine!" _

"What the hell is with all this rhyming!" Brick yelled. Once he said that the spider, shot out it's silk and wrapped him up in a cocoon. Blossom's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit Brick!? Are you Ok can you hear me!?" All the cocoon did was move.

"It's up to you guys now! Bubbles and Boomer or Robin and Mitch, you've got to get that frame and figure out that damn riddle!" They all ducked once the spider shot another silk web towards them.

"Wait what about Buttercup and Butch?" They all lookd over to see Butch trying to wale Buttercup up while avoiding silk shots. Blossom glared at Boomer.

"I think they're a little busy right now! Now go!" Bubbles sighed.

"After all of this I think I might have learned one of the most important lessons in the world." Boomer stared at her curiously.

"What did you learn from this experience?" Bubbles looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"You can never trust the internet, especially not the first link."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a month, and for the sucky ending I know this is a short chapter but I need to leave that cliff hanger that you guys like so much. I was focused on the other stories and I started to neglect these! Hope you liked it and I promise there will be another update soon!**


	6. Forest secrets pt2

**So I got some pleads and begs from people to continue my other stories….sorry when one story gets a lot of reviews I usually just keep going with that one story, my bad. So yeah where were we? Oh yeah we were at this part! Lmao I crack myself up alright enough with my chatter! ENJOY! **

**I would like to give credit to ****Brick's girl****, got me back into writing the rest of this chapter, and try to finish the story! So thanks for the motivation!**

* * *

NO ONES POV

The group of teens began to tremble in the presence of the spider who was looking at them with hungry eyes. Without Blossom and Brick to help with the brains and Butch and Buttercup to help with muscle, all they had was Bubbles and Boomer and Robin and Mitch….not much to go on.

"I just had to get the girl is extremely afraid of spiders!" Butch yelled. Bubbles shot him an angry look.

"Don't you talk about my sister while she's unconscious!?" Boomer grabbed Bubbles by her arm pulling her away just in time as the spider brought down one of its mighty claws near the girl.

"Hey Bubbles here's an idea, instead of arguing with my idiot brother let's try to….oh I don't know STAY ALIVE!" Bubbles growled at Boomer but kept her mouth shut.

"Blossom do you think you can help us here!" Robin yelled, Blossom gave Robin the dumbest look ever,

"Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to get Brick out of a freaking cocoon because you know he is my PARTNER! Besides without him I can't be of much help, remember the rules?" Robin sighed,

"Of course you would be the one to actually follow the rules." Blossom glared at the brunette,

"Buttercup is right, this little attitude you suddenly have has got to go!" Robin smiled, but it soon disappeared when the spider almost crushed her.

"Shit this spider is hungry!" Mitch yelled, Blossom rolled her eyes,

"One of you figure out the riddle and the other figure out how to stop that damn spider!" Both groups looked at each other, neither wanting to have to deal with the spider.

"I think Blondes should deal with the spider, I mean they'd probably have a hard time with the riddle." Mitch said, Boomer and Bubbles gasped,

"OH you little whore! I should kill you right now on the spot!" Boomer looked at Bubbles with a weird expression,

"Were you trying to threaten them?" Bubbles growled at Boomer as he shrugged, meanwhile Robin and Mitch were figuring out the riddle.

"SO please tell me how the hell were suppose to stop this rampaging beast!" Boomer yelled, Bubbles crossed her arms,

"Well I don't know Einstein how do you propose we do it! We could have been doing the riddle but no you wanted to let the brunettes do it!" Boomer rolled his eyes as he dodged yet another spider leg.

"Oh c'mon Buttercup wake up this is getting ridiculous! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Butch was so desperate to wake up Buttercup that he began shaking her. The spider looked all around at everyone not even focusing on the bickering blondes; its attentions went towards Blossom, a cocooned Brick, Butch and a passed out Buttercup.

"_You know it's not very polite, to keep a hungry spider from his appetite!" _Blossom's eyes went wide.

"Um as you can see this talking spider decided that he's just going to eat us! SO WILL YOU FUCKING HURRY UP AND SOLVE THAT DAMN RIDDLE!" Butch nodded his head,

"Seriously because I don't think Buttercup would enjoy waking up inside the belly of the one creature that she hates the most!" He barely got to finish his sentence as the spider charged at him. Robin's eyes went wide,

"I find this to be too much pressure! Like my head can only hold so much capacity!" Mitch yelled,

"If we weren't in terrible danger right now, I would totally cut your ass right now." Boomer said which earned him a smack on the head from Bubbles.

"Really you're throwing around insults now!? At a time like this!?"

"Hey Goldie locks and little Boy Blue maybe you could banter about this later because in less than 10 second were about to be A SPIDERS DINNER TIME!" The blondes and the brunettes looked over to see their friends now all in cocoons except unlike Brick their heads were free. Robin's eyes went wide at what was happening, she had to act fast.

"Alright Robin come on think….what has arms, legs but no head…. A clown no….an apple? C'mon that doesn't even make sense!" Blossom began to panic as the Spider began to get close,

"Robin not to rush you but speed up the process!" Robin held her head in between her hands, blocking everything out,

"ROBIN DON'T JUST STAND THERE SAY SOMETHING!" Bubbles yelled, suddenly Robin shot up like a lightning bolt and ran towards the spider and began throwing rocks at it.

"Hey ugly over here!" The spider hissed and spun around,

"The answer to your stupid riddle is A CHAIR!" The spider narrowed his eyes and started to crawl back over to Robin.

"_The riddle is solved you can pass if you may, but I am hungry…meaning your friends die today!" _Everyone's eyes went wide, Blossom and Butch began to struggle in the webs, desperately trying to escape, while Buttercup and Brick lay motionless.

"You can't do that we solved the riddle fair and square, you have to let them go!" Bubbles yelled, the Spider smirked.

"_I don't have to listen to you, you see. Without your friends you're useless to me." _Bubbles eyes went wide,

"Did you just call me useless!? I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT DAMN SPIDER DID NOT JUST CALL ME USELESS!" Blossom grimaced,

"Uh oh." Boomer turned towards Blossom,

"What do you mean Uh oh?" Blossom just nodded her head,

"I suggest all of you move back this is about to get ugly really fast…." Without questioning her, Robin, Mitch and Boomer stepped back from a shaking Bubbles. The spider narrowed its eyes, it turned around and charged at Bubbles. She looked up and the minute it was about to hit her she dodged its attack and ran along its arm and kicked it straight across the face, the spider stumbled back as Bubbles landed perfectly on her feet. The spider's eyes turned a red color as it got angry.

"_You've ruined my lunch you little twerp, now I'm going to turn you into my dessert!"_

"I think this is bad, the spider's rhyming is off…" Mitch whispered, but no one was listening to him as they saw Bubbles go into full combat with the spider. Robin nudged Mitch and pointed over to their friends in the webs.

"Now's our chance to help free them?" Robin whispered, the two of them snuck over to their friends while the spider was distracted. The spider began shooting webs at Bubbles but she back flipped behind a branch and blocked all of its shots. She growled and ran towards the spider and gave it a round house kick right in the stomach and then flipped it over her head as the spider fell on its back with a large thud. Boomer stood there in amazement

"Is it just me or is anyone else getting really turned on by this new side of Bubbles?" Everyone looked at him and gave him the funniest look ever, but Boomer was too memorized by the new and improved Bubbles that he wasn't really paying attention to anyone else.

"Let me tell you something you big, ugly spider I am not USELESS! So tell that to all of your other creepy friends in this forest if you don't want them to end up like you I suggest they keep their COMMENTS TO THEMSELVES!" All the spider did was stare at Bubbles and turn away into the forest, running off into the trees. Bubbles was breathing heavy while everyone just stared at her with open eyes and mouths, Bubbles smiled.

"So did you guys get the picture frame?" No one said anything, Boomer stepped forward.

"Can you please marry me?" Robin shook her head,

"How's that cocoon coming along?" Blossom was pulling the pieces of web apart as she tried to free Brick. After a few more pulls and tugs she finally saw Bricks face, he began to inhale large breaths of air.

"Honestly I thought I was going to die in there." Blossom smiled,

"You know we weren't going to let that happen…." Brick looked up at Blossom as she started to tear the rest of the web off of him, he noticed that her face was becoming a little red.

"Did you just say we, as in you too?" Blossom stopped her unwrapping and looked Brick in his eyes, as he stared directly into her eyes; Brick noticed how her face got even more red if that was possible.

"I think we should probably help Butch wake up my sister…." Brick smirked as Blossom scrambled off of him and headed over towards her sister, he pulled the small amounts of webs off of him and followed her towards the group, there he was attacked by Boomer.

"I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again bro!" Brick rolled his eyes and pried his brother off of him.

"You are such a drama queen." Boomer gasped,

"Its drama KING, to you sir." Butch sighed,

"And this is why I never go anywhere with you morons…can you stop your bickering and help me wake up the living dead!?" they all formed a circle around Buttercup as she lay there lifeless in Butch's arms.

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Robin asked, Boomer raised his hand, she looked around the circle.

"Any one besides Boomer?" He growled.

"I think we should have someone *cough* Butch *cough* try and kiss her like in sleeping beauty." Butch shook his head,

"Absolutely not, she will kill me and then castrate me, somehow bring me back to life just to kill me all over again." Brick smirked,

"What are you chicken?" Butch rolled his eyes,

"I'd kiss her if her lips were on fire, it's the pain that comes after it I'm worried about. Why don't you do it hot shot?" Brick smirked,

"Oh I would do it, except a certain redhead here might get jealous if I kiss her sister." Blossoms eyes went wide,

"Oh I know you're not talking about me?" Brick winked at her as she growled.

"Wow all of you guys are idiots." Everyone looked around to see who was speaking, they looked down in Butch's arms and saw Buttercup smirking at them. Bubbles eyes went wide,

"How long have you been awake?!" Buttercup smiled,

"I woke up right when Bubbles was kicking the spiders ass, and I've been awake ever since then." Blossom looked like she was about to murder Buttercup,

"If you've been awake this whole time….WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HELP US?!" Buttercup shrugged,

"I was tired and I didn't want to deal with any of that, and Butch's arm's are pretty soft." Butch smirked,

"Its all the muscle and lotion…" Buttercup looked at him,

"I hope you know you're weird." He shrugged his shoulders. Mitch looked at Buttercup,

"So if you were awake that whole time, hearing that whole conversation about kissing you…." Buttercup held up her hands,

"Butch had the right idea because if anyone of you came near me, you would have been taking a permanent dirt nap." Both boys shuddered as Buttercup got up off Butch's and took a big stretch.

"So what do we do now?" Bubbles and Blossom shook their heads and started to walk off, followed by everybody else, leaving Buttercup there by herself.

"Wait guys I was joking! GUYS DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! WHAT IF THE SPIDER SOMES BACK! GUYS COME BACK!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's ending was so bad, I just didn't know how to end it! Yeah but please review the more reviews I get the more I will write the story!**


	7. Wet n' Wild

**And I'm back my homies! That sounded a lot cooler in my head anyways here's to a new chapter I made it long for you guys! Please ENJOY! **

No Ones POV

All eight teens ran out of the forest holding their breath, Butch was the first one to fall down to the floor.

"FREEDOM, OH SWEET FREEDOM!" He began kissing the grass and soon realized what he was doing he spit it out causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm never doing anything like that ever again!" Boomer yelled. Bubbles nodded,

"And the worst part is we only got 2 out of the 4 things we needed." Buttercup shook her head,

"I don't care I'm not going back in there, you CANT MAKE ME!" Blossom shook her sister,

"Calm down weirdo no bodies going back into the damn monster infested forest." The group waited around for other groups to suddenly appear, soon enough all the groups were out of the forest. They spotted the Snakes.

"Is it me but or does Princess look like she's been chewed and eaten?" Buttercup whispered to Robin who started giggling at the princess.

"Speaking of the devil, here they come now." Bubbles muttered.

"BUTCHY-KINS!" Buttercup felt her blood begin to boil, but she remained unfazed as Princess latched onto Butch, Bridget latched onto Mitch and glared Robin down who was doing the same thing, Kate grabbed Boomer around the neck and started to give him small butterfly kisses on the lips causing Bubbles to start clenching and unclenching her hands. Ashley latched onto Bricks arm and started to snuggle closer to him causing Blossom to snort.

"Butchy-kins I missed you out there…" Princess whispered, he smirked. Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"So are you guys here for a reason or just to swap spit in front of us?" Princess growled, and turned her attention back to Butch.

"Babe I think we should go somewhere where we won't…..be interrupted." Butch smiled,

"As tempting as the offer may sound I can't. Butterbabe and I have to stick together like glue." Buttercup smirked,

"Like I said before I'll take good care of him." Princess began shaking with rage.

"Did you just call her BUTTERBABE!?" Butch completely ignored her.

"Speaking of partners where's yours?" Bubbles asked, Kate sneered.

"We left those losers long time ago, why waste our time with them." Blossom held her hand in her head.

"Well not that we don't like your company but we really need to get going….we have to get going for tonight's bonfire…and we need a shower….all of us." Ashley squinted her eyes

"What do you mean?! Are you BOTH GOING IN THE SHOWER?!" Blossom gagged but then realized what Ashley said.

"If that's how your tiny brain comprehends things, yes Brick and I are going to go in the shower TOGHATER." Brick raised a brow,

"Now that's a very tempting offer that I might just take you up on." Blossom rolled her eyes as Brick did a low growl, Ashley crossed her arms.

"I knew it! You are totally fucking her?!" Both Blossom and Bricks eyes went wide,

"ARE YOU OUT OF OUR DAMN MIND!?" They both yelled, Ashley growled.

"The little bit of brain cells you have left please just walk away from this conversation…while you still have your dignity." Robin said, Bridget stepped in Robins face.

"Don't think you have any type of power in this little world Robin, your still my pathetic little cousin. And you're worth shit!" Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom stood there shocked.

"YOU'RE RELATED TO BRIDGET!?" They yelled, Robin sighed.

"Well I guess if that's out than you would probably want to know that Princess ugly over there is my sister…" Buttercup clutched her heart.

"I think I'm going to pass out from all this terrible news." Bubbles shook her head.

"SO hold up, Bridget is your cousin and Princess is your sister….but you both have two different last names?!" Princess rolled her eyes,

"Were step sisters Blondie." Blossom shook her head.

"Oh Robin you poor soul…I had no idea your life was so…so…miserable!" Blossom ran over to Robin, crushed her in a hug and then started to stroke her head. Robin pushed Blossom off of her and smiled.

"For years they told me that I couldn't tell anyone that we were related because they were embarrassed to be related to me…"

"Well that's just downright cold." Mitch said. Bridget rolled her eyes,

"It's not like she even cared. She was fine with it, in fact she didn't want to be related to us either…"

"I don't blame her…" Buttercup mumbled, Princess growled

"What was that bird brain?" Buttercup growled,

"I know for a fact that this plastic piece of trash is not talking to me." Princess walked straight up to Buttercup and got in her face,

"You wanna go Bitch! I'll take you right here right now?!" Buttercup growled,

"Oh that's it! YOU'RE GOING DOWN PRINCESS!" The two girls tried to claw each other's eyes out , but Butch grabbed Buttercup while Ashley held onto Princess.

"Figures you would hold her instead of me!" Princess yelled. Butch rolled his eyes,

"Princess this conversation is pointless, now if you don't mind we have to get back to our cabin." Without further ado Butch grabbed Buttercup by the hand and started to drag her to the cabin, followed by everyone else.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Butch dragged me all the way to our section of the cabin, opened the door and then pulled me inside.

"I swear you are one of the most….I can't even….I swear to god you're…" I smirked as Butch looked like he was about to explode.

"Aww is someone getting upset because I schooled their girlfriend?" Butch rolled his eyes,

"For the last time don't use that word….were more like friends with benefits." I raised a brow,

"So what you screw her for pleasure?" Butch flushed beat red.

"No you ass nothing like that." I smirked,

"So that means you like to keep Princess on the side while you do other girls!" Butch looked at me funny,

"Why are you prying like that? Why is my love life so important to you?" I remained silent,

"Way to kill the fun buzz kill…" I muttered, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey butterbabe don't take offense to it, I just wanted to know why you were interested….that is unless you want to get with me….." I remained silent and he took that as an opportunity to tackle me to the floor. I smirked but remained silent,

"I don't like being ignored Buttercup." I raised a brow,

"And what are YOU going to do about it?" He smirked and without saying anything further he slowly exposed the sides of my shirt and I felt his bare fingers touching my sides,

"Buttercup I'm giving you one last chance to tell me or you won't like the outcome." Unfazed I remained silent and he sighed,

"Alright suit yourself." Without further ado he began tickling me, my eyes went wide and a smile spread out on my face as I began to giggle. The harder he went into my sides the more I erupted with laughter. I began kicking and squirming as he tickled me, at one moment he brought me over to the beanbag and propped himself right in between my legs. I tried kicking him off while wrapping my legs around his waist, but to no avail he had me right where he wanted me.

"BUTCH P-PLEASE S-STOP I'M GOING TO PEE!" I saw him holding in his own laughter, but he ignored me completely. He lifted up my shirt showing my stomach and pressed his lips against my stomach and blew onto it making farting noises. I started kicking wildly again, he had managed to tickle me even more.

"Just tell me what I want to hear buttercup and this could all be over." Tears were slipping down my face as he just kept plowing his fingers into my ribs. I was screaming at the top of my lungs with laughter, I was about to give in when our part of the cabin door busted open and in runs Blossom and Brick…this was the first time in my life when I was thankful that Blossom barged into a closed door.

"Buttercup are you ok?! It sounds like you were d-oh." She rose her brows at the position Butch and I were in, my shirt was up, my face was red I had saliva on my stomach, Butch was in between my legs….yeah not looking good AT all. Brick snickered,

"Let me guess Butch was trying to get you to tell him something?" I nodded,

"Tickled you to death?" I nodded again, because I was still trying to catch my breath,

"See Blossom I told you they were fine, besides we were in the middle of something important…." He says while wrapping his arms around Blossoms torso, she elbowed him in the chest not that it had any affect.

"No I was going in the shower, while stay tied up in the chair." Brick snorted and looked over at Butch,

"Fat chance! Like I was going to miss an opportunity to see you naked." Butch snickered as he high fived his brother, Blossom and I just rolled our eyes.

"I think you guys need serious help." I muttered, Butch gave me a look.

"What was that Buttercup?" He began inching closer and closer to me while waving his fingers, I went wide eyed.

"N-nothing! I just said….that…um I seriously need to help you….um….relieve some of that stress." I quickly ran over to his shoulders and began rubbing them. He smirked but smacked my hand away.

"Thanks for the tempting offer but I don't o well with massages unless you're naked….and I'm the one giving you the message." Brick erupted into laughter as he and Butch shared their dirty thoughts.

"I still don't understand how we got paired with THEM!" Blossom said, I shrugged.

"I'll say it once as I said it before…..the universe is out to get me." Blossom rolled her eyes as she walked back into her section of the cabin as I followed suitly behind as we got ready for the bonfire.

Blossom's POV

It was the next day and the girls and I decided that we should get ready together, because we are sharing rooms with perverts. To me the bonfire was a waste of time all we did last night is listen to people tell stupid scary stories. Butch tried to have his way with Buttercup and she let him most of the time, Bubbles and Boomer were talking as usual, Mitch and Robin were glancing at each other every 5 seconds and Brick and i were wrestling the entire time. it's not usually what I do but Brick had forced me in his lap and ever 30 minutes or so I would try to get out...pretty much the bonfire was a regular camp day...besides the s'mores, god I LOVED THOSE S'MORES.

"What is it that possessed you to get up at 9:30 AM to coordinate clothes?!" Buttercup yelled, Robin shook her head in agreement as she rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes. Bubbles giggled,

"Well today everyone is going to the camp water park! And I thought we should get an early head start!" Robin moaned,

"But the guys aren't even up yet!" Bubbles rolled their eyes.

"Well I don't care about them, I care about us! Well mostly you Robin…." Buttercup stifled back a laugh as Robin pouted.

"Alright let's see what I'm working with here….Blossom you get this and this….." I gave Bubbles a look,

"Have you been going through our clothes again!?" Bubbles smiled, as Buttercup sighed and looked at me.

"I don't understand why she does that… I mean she was the one who packed our suitcases!" Bubbles just kept going as if none of this mattered,

"Alright Buttercup…..of wear this….get rid of that…..oh this would look great with what your putting on!" Robin looked around nervously as Bubbles went through her clothes.

"OK Robin….a lot of work to be done here…..what were you thinking…why did the lady at the store sell this too you, she must not like you…OH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD ROBIN! I MEAN COME ON!...Oh this is perfect!" You could imagine Robin going through a range of emotions as Bubbles shoved her into the bathroom with the rest of us.

30 minutes later….

I must hand it too Bubbles when and doubt she really knew her taste of fashion. I was wearing a pink string bikini with red cherries all over it; I put on a pair of red booty shorts over the bottom and a white fishnet shirt over the top. Buttercup had on a strapless lime green bikini top on, with a bikini bottom with the words BADASS written on the back in black. She wore her favorite black shorts and a white baggy crop top placed over her. Bubbles put on her blue and white striped bikini with her bottom being a skirt, she looked adorable….she can totally pull off the little girls thing and guts would find it the sexiest thing ever. She had on a light blue fitted T-shirt with no bottom. Robin was wearing a whole piece suit that was cut out at the sides exposing her entire sides on her belly button was a gold ring that pulled down the purple straps towards each other, her suit was cut very low right above her butt, it squeezed her boobs together as it came up as a halter top. Robin put on a pair of jean shorts and that was it.

"Damn robin let me find out you own something sexy!" Robin blushed,

"It was a mistake, I bought it for this pool party that I was invited to but it never happened because there was a thunderstorm and they canceled." Bubbles smiled,

"Well lucky thing you brought it to camp because I was about to give you one of mine… That reminds me after this were going to the camp mall to go and get you some proper swimsuits." Robin gulped, as Buttercup and I laughed at her misery. Suddenly we heard knocking at the door,

"Um hey girls, the guys just wanted me to let you know to hurry up, because they can't wait any longer." I smiled as I went to go open the door for Mitch, the minute I did he looked as if he was in a dream. When he saw Robin I swear I saw him gasping for air. I looked at Mitch, he was wearing purple swim trunks with black and white stripes going down the sides, his toned 8pack glistening with the sun. I looked at Robin,

"You ma'am are a lucky little lady." She blushed 7 shades of red as my sisters and I piled out the room. As we descended down the stairs, Boomer, Brick and Butch just stood there with mouths open. I looked at all three of them, Butch was wearing Green swim trunks with a skull on the pants foot, Boomer had blue swim trunks with dark blue wave patterns at the foot. Brick had his red cap on with a pair of red swim trunks with white stripes going down the side. All three with their 8packs and beautiful bodies, made me want to melt.

"Well god damn…this was defiantly worth the wait." Boomer said while circling around Bubbles, who didn't stop giggling.

"God damn baby got back…" Butch said while Buttercup blushed at the comment.

"I think that you guys should go change because I swear one boy looks at you the wrong way and it's lights out for him." I laughed at Brick,

"You're so over protective, for someone who isn't my boyfriend." Brick growled and pulled me closer to him,

"Sweetheart that could be arranged in less than 5 minutes flat…..think you can handle it?" I shoved him off and walked towards the door as I heard everyone else laughing behind me.

* * *

"I swear sometimes I feel like I'm a piece of meat!" Buttercup yelled, I couldn't blame her. They way guys were looking at us was a little bit unnerving. One step we made there was a guy, either trying to get us in bed, asking for our digits, or just plain annoying us.

"See Bubbles this is why we wear sweat pants and baggy clothes…" Robin said. Bubbles shook her head,

"Oh no don't blame guys for your terrible fashion sense!" Robin playfully gasped as the rest of us laughed.

"Hey where are the guys?" Buttercup asked, before I could answer Princess and her crew came up in matching gold skimpy bathing suits, but being Princess her's had to be sluttier than everyone else.

"Well if you bimbos must know…" Bubbles held out her hand,

"Wait hold on, where the fuck did you guys just appear from!?" Ashley rolled her eyes,

"It's called walking you dumb Barbie!" Bubbles growled,

"Oh no she didn't…" Buttercup whispered, before Bubbles could do any serious damage I stood in front of her.

"What were you saying Princess? Before my sister goes all world war two on Ashley's ass." She rolled her eyes,

"Before I was rudely interrupted, OUR boyfriends have been put in the camp bachelor games." Robins eyes went wide,

"This isn't going to end well for anybody." She whispered, Princess growled,

"Anyways the boys along with a few other less important people were put in the bachelor games. It's like an auction a boy comes on stage and girls bid on him…."

"But what if you don't have any money I asked." Princess rolled her eyes for like the third time.

"I was getting to that! Anyways you're not bidding on money, each girl will get a raffle ticket and the two raffle tickets that the guy pulls out will have to face each other in a water combat. Each challenge is different and whoever wins, get's points for their team and gets to go on a date with the winner!" I rolled my eyes,

"What the hell type of camp is this?!" Bridget grinned,

"A good won, and besides it should be fun smacking around another girl to claim her territory." Bubbles groaned,

"This is not the animal kingdom, I'm not going to try and pin down some chick because she's hung up on some guy!" Kate snickered,

"Oh that's cute you think you have a choice, anyone who doesn't participate automatically forfeits for their cabin causing them to lose those points." Bubbles grumbled a string of profanities under her breath as the girls pushed past them.

"I feel like a pimp getting to pick his next prostitute." Buttercup groaned,

"Well let's just get this over with and maybe it won't have to be so bad." I said, but with the luck we had I couldn't help but doubt this next event that was coming up.

* * *

Bubbles POV

"So yeah my dad is the coach for the GIANTS football team. He said I could have access to the private room anytime I want. So I was wondering…" I geld up my hand right there.

"Yeah look I'm sorry….um Brett was it? I can't really talk right now but how about I give you my number and maybe we'll talk later I really have to meet my sisters right now." He smiled as if he actually won something and I placed fake digits on his arm and he ran back to tell his friends. I rolled my eyes and went back to my sisters and Robin. When I approached them Buttercup was shooing away a bunch of guys that weren't in the competition.

"There you are! What the hell took you so long with them damn raffle tickets!?" I growled,

"Well I'm sorry if I was harassed by the ticket booth guy and the MILLIONS OF BOYS FOLLOWING HIM!" Buttercup threw back her hands.

"Jeez when you put it like that…." I rolled my eyes and handed them their tickets.

"Well you're not the only one who was harassed; we've all had our share." I turned towards the front and waited for the auction to start. We didn't have to wait for long because soon enough the speakers went off.

"_LADIES ARE YOU READY FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"_ All the girls screamed their heads off going crazy and wailing their arms in the air.

"I swear there is just no respect for the female species." Blossom said I gave her the dumbest look I possibly can while rolling my eyes.

"_WELL I DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOU ANY LONGER LADIES! Your mystery guy might be right on this stage right here and right now! So without further ado let's bring out your first bachelor….. BRICK JOJO!"_ All girls start wailing at the top of their lungs, I look over at Blossom who's shaking her head back and forth. I smirked,

"Don't even play yourself Blossom you know you want a piece of that." She looked over at me and scoffed.

"AS if, it's the opposite way around." I laughed as I saw Brick smile and flew his muscles.

"_Alright ladies! This one of a kind boy is truly….well one of a kind. His favorite color is red; his favorite sport is Hockey and football. Had the highest marks in his entire grade. Enjoys acting and taking strolls in the park. And we asked him what his perfect girl was he said yourself."_ I saw half the girls in the audience melt, including Blossom.

"Yep and she says she doesn't want to tap that." Buttercup muttered I rolled my eyes.

"_Alright Ladies the first lucky lady is….901345!"_ A piercing scream came from the crowd as Ashley ran on stage and hugged the life out of Brick,

"_Well looks like Ashley is our first winner! But the real question is who she is facing! Brick spin that wheel please! And the lucky lady is…901378!"_ I heard a gasp right next to me and I turned to look at Blossom whose eyes went wide.

"That's m-my number." She whispered, I started grinning from ear to ear. I began jumping up and down which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do in the clothes I had on.

"SHE'S OVER HERE BLOSSOM UTONIUM WON! SHE'S OVER HERE!" She glared at me as people starting pushing her towards the stage.

"Well looks like its BLOSSOM VERSUS ASHLEY…NOW LADIES SHAKE HANDS!" The crowd went wild. Blossom hesitated on shaking Ashley's hand. Both glaring at each other as Brick just stood there in the middle of it all.

"I would shake her hand but don't know how many…um jobs she's done with them." The crowd began to snicker, Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Is that so? You see with the amount of bending over you do to every guy that passes I would have thought you would have created a new disease already." Ashley growled as the crowd laughed. Both girls remained up there next to Brick.

"_Alright passing that little cat fight next up we have none other than…..BUTCH JOJO!"_ Now that's when ever single girl tried running up to the stage, I saw Princess scowling at a few girls trying to get in front of them.

"_This right here is every girls dream! Butch is captain of all sports and loves every single one of them. He has all the right moves…dance moves that is! This tough bad boy loves motorcycles and racing cars, his favorite color is green and he has a soft spot for puppies and loves to see a women cook. Butch is a true gentleman when it comes to dating, his idea of a date is taking the girl of his dreams to the best carnival in town and just having a blast!"_ My ear drums broke because a bunch of girls continued to scream in my ear.

"I'm going to have to learn sign language once these girls make me go deaf!" Buttercup yelled I laughed.

"_Alright Ladies our first winner is…901367!"_ I heard a scream come from the crowd,

"I WON I WON! YAY ME!" I recognized that screech anywhere, I rolled my eyes as Princess came and strutted onto the stage in her bathing suit earning a lot of hoots and hollers from the guys, Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"If I could go up there I'd show her up so bad." I giggled,

"Sounds like someone's jealous." She rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"_And our next lucky lady trying to win the heart of this lovely man is….901300!"_ Buttercup's eyes went wide, I looked over her shoulder and sure enough she had those exact numbers.

"Well now's your chance to show her up!" Robin yelled, Buttercup glared and trudged towards the stage.

"_Well folks would you look at that another Utonium sister joined the match! Looks like its Buttercup versus Princess!"_ The crowd went wild; I saw Buttercup flashed a smile to most of the guys as she strutted on stage doing a little modeling. I laughed as my sister strutted around the stage earning a lot of cheers and even some money; she glanced at Princess who had steam coming out her ears.

"And that my friend is how it's done." All you hear is a huge 'OHHHHH' coming from the crowd. I laughed as Princess grew red from embarrassment.

"_Alright looks like this crowd is getting heated…and so is this competition! Next up we have the one and only…..MITCH MITCHELSON!"_ I'm going to need a hearing aid as I pulled Robin closer to me.

"I feel like we're going to be killed out here!" She yelled,

"Don't worry we'll protect you." We look up to see Cody and Brody hovering over us, I blushed.

"OH wow when did you guys get here?" I asked, Cody smiled.

"We've been here for a while….just admiring from a distance." I placed a fake smile on my face, because that statement he said was beyond creepy,

"So how come you guys aren't in this competition yourself?" Robin asked, Brody rolled his eyes.

"Girls pick the guys they want to see up there and I guess we weren't really in the mix." I shrugged.

"Well I think you guys would have made great candidates." They smiled.

"_Alright here we go! Mitch is great with electronics and loves outdoor activities. His favorite color is purple and loves to help people. Mitch is also into music and dreams of one day making it on his own in the music business. He is a very shy person with a great heart, and loves to cook. We asked Mitch what animal would he want to be and why, he said a panda because he would get hug people every day. We also asked Mitch where he would take a girl on their second date he said, to somewhere she's never been before like a moonlight dinner or a walk on the beach."_ I shed a tear at the end of the speakers speech. Robin looked at me

"Bubbles are you CRYING!?" I smiled,

"He reminds me of Boomer that's why!" She rolled her eyes, but I caught a glance as she smiled straight ahead at Mitch.

"Alright let's get to the interesting events lucky lady that will battle for his heart is…..901319!"

"Well there is no doubt! Of course it's me WE ARE SOULMATES!" I turned to see Robin's cousin Bridget walking onto the stage and latching onto one of Mitch's arms. I rolled my eyes for like the 15th time today.

"_And lucky lady number two is…..901355!"_ Robin gasped.

"OMG THAT'S ME! I mean….yay…it's me." I laughed as Robin walked onto stage with a small blush on her face.

"I'll see you guys later, there's something I got to go and do…" I looked suspiciously as Brody walked away and grumbled a string of profanities under his breath.

"Well that was weird…." I mumbled Cody chuckled,

"Well can you blame him, the girl of his dreams is about to compete to go on a date with a guy he can't stand." I looked at him a cracked another fake smile, he was just weirding me out all over the place today.

"_Looks like we have a family rivalry here guys! Looks likes its cousin versus cousin! ROBIN VERSUS BRIDGET!"_ The crowd hooted and hollered as everyone went to wait by the back of the stage.

"_Well this has been an interesting day hasn't it people and it gets better when we see each girl go into combat tomorrow! Alright before this crowd gets even crazier let's bring out our last bachelor of the day…BOOMER JOJO!"_ I felt a tad bit jealous when I saw him winking at other girls, but I let it go. I could feel eyes boring me in the back of my head as I stood there awkwardly with Cody, I felt him looking at me and I felt like he was stripping me with his eyes, I needed to get out here and fast.

"Alright Ladies this heart throb will have you begging on your knees! Boomer is the youngest out of his two older brothers and couldn't be happier about it! He loves to draw and create different landscapes with his artwork, his favorite color is blue and he loves animals with all of his heart. He's volunteered with many animal organizations in order to rescue strays and help animals in need. Boomer is one of the sweetest guys you'll meet, with the personality of a charmer. We asked Boomer if he would see a chick flick with his girl if she wanted him too, he said yes because if his lady's happy than he's happy as well." EVERY SINGLE GIRL IN THAT CROWD AWWWED!

"Wow what a sissy." Cody muttered, I glared at him.

"Just because he's not a jerk like most guys I know doesn't make him a sissy Cody, it just means he has manners." Cody went wide eyes,

"ARE you seriously buying this right now? I mean come on what guy does all of that." I rolled my eyes,

"A gentleman, something you'll obviously never be." Cody stood there shocked.

"Alright only two girls left, who will be the lucky ladies today? Give me number….901364!" I glared as Kate came running on to the stage in her skimpy less appealing bathing suit. Before the announcer could continue she ran to the front of the stage.

"Whoever the next girl is I suggest you back away from this right now! I will not hesitate on whooping your ass right here and right now!"

"OHhh she's a feisty little one but lucky lady if you take her threat to heart then don't come up here! Just kidding…..mostly…..anyways the lucky lady is….901323!" My eyes went wide, they were calling my number, I was about to start moving when Cody reached for my arm and held me back.

"Bubbles are you really thinking of going up there? I mean come on is he really worth it!?" I growled and pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Touch me again and you won't like the outcome." He stood there speechless as I walked onto the stage.

"_We'll look here folks it looks like yet another Utonium sister had joined the battle! All three girls joining this battle!"_ Kate sneered,

"Didn't I tell you not to come up here?" I scoffed,

"OH please like I would ever listen to you!" We ended up glaring at each other.

"_Well I don't know about you folks but I can't wait to see the outcome of tomorrows battle! WE HAVE BUBBLES VERSUS KATE FOR THE HEART OF BOOMER JOJO!"_ The three of us walked towards the center of the stage Boomer in between.

"_THEN WE HAVE BLOSSOM VERSUS ASHLEY FOR THE HEART OF BRICK JOJO!"_ I turned to see my sister growling as Ashley Clung onto Brick.

"_WE ALSO HAVE BUTTERCUP VERSUS PRINCESS FOR THE HEART OF BUTCH JOJO!"_ I raised a brow as Buttercup rolled her eyes as Princess took the spotlight.

"_AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST WE HAVE ROBIN VERSUS BRIDGET FOR THE HEART OF MITCH MITCHELSON!"_ The crowd went wild as all of us stood up here in the bask of the crowd.. I looked straight at Cody, who had a murderous look on his face, which made me a little uneasy. He growled and walked away, I sighed. We got off stage and headed back over to the pool area.

* * *

"Why is it that everywhere we go with you guys THEY ARE HERE TO!" Bridget yelled, Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked straight up to Butch.

"I don't know how, and I don't know when but you and your brothers somehow set this up!" Butch smirked and hugged Buttercup around the waist, she didn't put up much of a fight.

"What makes you say that sweetcheeks?" She glared,

"Oh so it just happens to be a coincident that Robin, my sisters and I are ALL in this combat to go on a date with you 4 clowns?! Well except for Mitch he's cool peoples." Boomer stood there shocked.

"Really you guys still like Mitch more?!" Everyone ignored him, Princess ran straight up to Buttercup and pried her out of Butch's arms.

"I will win that competition which get's you farther away from my man!? I'm tired of sitting around watching you get comfy with him, it STOPS HERE!" Buttercup rolled her eyes unfazed by her outburst.

"Well we'll just have to settle this tomorrow! Try not to wear too much make up this time, I don't want to make you look like a bigger fool than you already do with your massive amounts of face paint." Princess screamed and stomped away with her crew following right behind her.

"Ouch burned!" Brick said. She turned around and glared at him,

"No you guys aren't off the hook yet!" Blossom narrowed her eyes,

"You guys totally had something to do with this…Buttercup's right this is too much of a coincident that we ALL ended up in this competition." Brick smirked,

"If you want to know the answer for the question you seek, I'll give it too you if you come and kiss me." I smiled at Bricks rhyming, Blossom on the other hand turned away and blushed red standing next to Mitch and myself.

"Um guys I don't mean to be alarming and everything but I think we need to stay away from Zack, Cody, Brody and Dexter."

"Wait why? What happened Bubbles?" Robin asked, I sighed.

"Well I don't really know after you left Brody growled and said he has to go and take care of some 'business', and when I was about to go on stage Cody grabbed me and told me not to go. I saw him giving me murderous glares and they way he would look at me made me want to crawl out of my own skin…" Boomer placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well I don't know if you're being paranoid or not Bubbles but we'll keep a close eye on them especially that Cody kid…" I nodded as Blossom put her hand on my other shoulder,

"Don't worry baby blue I know for a fact that Boomer won't let that Cody dork look at you and now you have 3 more awesome, handsome brothers to help you fight off your problems!" I laughed as Butch tried to cheer me up, but I nodded anyways.

"Alright not to change subjects or anything? But LAST ONE IN THE POOL DOES THE LAUNDRY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" With that we all jumped in and began splashing each other. Having fun in the pool for the rest of the day forgetting all the problems we would have to face tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey sorry it guys it took so long to update but I had no idea what to write about for that chapter and I'm working on 2 stories at the same time and trying to bring a third one back to life but you know that's life anyways please REVIEW IT'S MY LIFE AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
